


Defying the Darkness

by jedi_harkness



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (Comics), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF James T. Kirk, BAMF Khan Noonien Singh, Hurt James T. Kirk, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, James T. Kirk Has Issues, Khan believes he's John Harrison (at first), Khan isn't such a bad guy in this one, Khirk, M/M, Marcus is more of an evil bastard, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Star Trek: Into Darkness, tags may be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/pseuds/jedi_harkness
Summary: While enjoying a night out in London, Captain James T. Kirk meets a handsome and charismatic Starfleet Commander. Jim is drawn to the mysterious John Harrison, but soon finds himself caught up in a conspiracy that threatens the Federation and will shake his beliefs to their core. As the Enterprise and her crew confront an unexpected enemy, an unexpected love between the ship's Captain and a warrior from Earth's past could prove to be the light that conquers darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been ages since I last posted a fic! Apologies to my subscribers but I've been caught up in RL this past year-plus. I know I promised some more Doctor Strange fic and I intend to keep that promise. But in the meantime I've become enamored with the Kirk/Khan pairing and since new fic is slow in coming, I thought I'd try my hand at one. I'd read the comics written by Mike Johnson which had the subplot of Khan being surgically altered before he was awakened, and I thought I'd take the 'Kirk meets Khan in London' trope a step further and imagined, 'What if Jim met Khan when Khan still believed himself to be John Harrison?' And in this story I'll only be referring to Khan having had his memories wiped. The subject of Khan being 'whitewashed' has been much debated and I'm hesitant to go into it too deeply since I know it's a sensitive topic for some folks (and if you ask me adding this plot element to the comics came off as clumsy, although it did make Adm. Marcus even more of a son-of-a bitch). I will say that I don't think it's out of the realm of possibility that Khan would have both Indian and European genes. He is the product of a eugenics program, after all! Anyhow, that's my take on the subject. That being said, I hope you enjoy my humble first Khirk effort. Word of warning: The updates will be SLOW in coming, so I ask for your patience. Hopefully you'll find the final result worth the wait!
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek and it's related characters were created by Gene Roddenberry and are the property of Paramount Pictures and CBS/Viacom. This story is based on the screenplay written by Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, and Damon Lindelof, and on the comic book series written by Mike Johnson. No copyright infringement is intended. This was created for entertainment purposes, and no money is being made!

Jim Kirk was feeling glad he'd decided to spend a night out across the pond.

He had gone to London on a whim; San Francisco had only so many bars and clubs and going to the same ones night after night could get boring after a while. Sometimes a guy just felt like seeing new places and faces, and transporters made it possible to go halfway around the world and back within the span of a night. On this night the Captain of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ had decided to check out a 'retro-pub' called The Rose & Crown. Located a few blocks from the Kelvin Memorial Archive, it had only been in business for about fifty years but it was styled much like the pubs from centuries past. Most pubs had a mix of modern and old-fashioned games but The Rose & Crown's games were strictly of the old-fashioned kind. There was little evidence of technology in the place, the most obvious being the telescreens over the bar showing various sports from all over the Federation. And yet it was the dart game that had caught Jim's attention, or rather it was the player.

Jim had been sitting at the bar for about half an hour when he noticed a tall, dark-haired man coming through the door. He was usually attracted to beautiful ladies, but he wasn't so blind that he couldn't appreciate a good-looking man. And this man brought new meaning to 'good-looking.' He appeared to be a few years older than Jim and wasn't handsome in the usual sense but he definitely had striking features; black swept-back hair, a strong jaw, pale skin, cheekbones so high they could reach the stratosphere, expressive eyes, and lips so plush they seemed made for sin. He was tall and lean, but even through his clothing one could see he was well-built. And that outfit certainly showed off his body; a long coat made of silver leather, a gray turtleneck sweater, and black form-fitting trousers with matching boots. The guy certainly had style, both in how he dressed and moved. His posture was perfect and strong, his body practically exuding power.

The man had stopped when he noticed the dart board on the wall, and he cocked his head as if in curiosity before stepping closer and taking the set of three darts. He then stepped back and began tossing them at the board. Curious himself, Jim looked on and his eyes widened as the man hit the center of the board three times in a row. The man seemed pleased with himself, and Jim couldn't help chuckling at his cockiness. The man turned and caught Jim's eye, a little smile on his lips, and Jim felt his cheeks heat up. He quickly sipped his whiskey to save face, and the man retrieved the darts, still smiling. He stepped away from the board and then went on to toss another set of three bullseyes. Jim went agape, not just at the man's skill and focus but at how easy he made it look. The man flashed him another cocky smile; Jim wasn't entirely sure but he could swear the guy was flirting. The Captain wasn't a stranger to amorous attentions from other men; while the attraction was never mutual he was always flattered. But to his surprise he found himself enjoying the attentions of this man. He shook his head with a smirk, his blush deepening.

The man retrieved the darts once more, and he was now drawing curious looks from the other patrons. He glanced over at Jim as he stepped back to prepare, and now he made a little show of aiming and tossing the darts. Once again he hit the center three times, eliciting applause from some of the onlookers. And all the while Jim looked on raptly; the way he moved was so fluid as to be poetry, and at this very moment James Tiberius Kirk couldn't believe he was waxing poetry to himself about a man. His eyes couldn't help being drawn to the guy; there was something magnetic about him. The man seemed congenial but kind of... cool, as if he wasn't exactly a social butterfly. And his competitive spirit was apparent as he played; he gave off an aura of someone who shouldn't be trifled with. Someone who could even be... dangerous when crossed. And in all honesty Jim Kirk always found danger intriguing.

After that round the man decided he was finished and turned away from the board. Jim was about to resume enjoying his whiskey when the man caught his gaze once again. Jim noticed the stranger's eyes were the color of the ocean and his mouth suddenly went dry, but then he saw the man's lips curving into that little smile which seemed to be for him. Jim found himself smiling in return, and there was a spark of excitement in those blue-green orbs before the stranger made to approach the bar. Jim's heart began to beat faster, and since when did he get so excited about meeting a guy? _Keep your cool, Kirk!_ he thought as he casually sipped his drink.

The man was still smiling as he sidled up next to Jim at the bar. "Ahm... I'd offer to buy you a drink but I can see you're good at the moment," he offered genially in a warm, rich, English-accented baritone which sent an unexpected tingle through Jim's body.

"Um... yeah. So may I offer to buy you one?" Jim replied genially.

The man chuckled. "I'll have a pint of ale, thank you," he said, and Jim had the bartender add it to his tab. "I seem to have made a few admirers tonight, including you. I noticed you watching me," he added, his lips quirking into that little smile again. Jim could swear that voice was like velvet.

Jim chuckled. "Well... you were pretty unbelievable. Nine bullseyes in a row?" he added with a grin.

The man smiled and shook his head. "I had no idea I was that good. I guess I must have been at one time," he said. At Jim's confused look he added, "Ahm... I should explain, and I swear this isn't a pick-up line or anything..."

Jim twinkled. "Oh, so you are trying to pick me up?" he teased.

The man's cheeks pinked and his blue-green eyes narrowed, and Jim worried for a moment that he might have crossed the line. But then those plush lips formed a playful smirk.

"Would you object if I were?" the man asked, his voice lowering to a purr.

Jim blinked. "I..." he began, swallowing hard. "Um, well... I wouldn't be offended," he murmured.

"Good to know," the man said, his smile warming as he smoothly settled himself on the barstool next to Jim's, his pint of ale now in front of him. "And since I'm going to share part of my life story with you I might as well introduce myself. John Harrison," he offered along with his hand, which seem to be carved from marble.

Jim smiled as he accepted it; John had a strong and sure grip. "James Kirk, but I go by Jim," he said as they shook.

"Nice to meet you James who goes by Jim," John said twinkling as they released each other. "So, as I was saying... would you believe me if I told you I've recently woken up from a coma?"

Jim blinked again. "No kidding?" he asked.

John slowly shook his head. "No kidding. I had a really bad hyperbike accident and it was a miracle that I survived. The brain damage was so severe that it was doubtful I would wake up, much less function like a normal human being again," he replied before sipping his ale. "I didn't come away totally unscathed, though. I suffer from a very bad case of amnesia; I have absolutely no memory of my life before 10 months ago."

Jim's eyes widened. "None at all?" he asked softly. He couldn't imagine having his life's memories wiped out just like that.

John's lips were pressed together as he shook his head again. "No. For all these months I've been re-learning how to live in the world and re-learning about myself. I'm a researcher at the Kelvin Archive, and when I read my file... well, by all accounts I was all about my work. That's why I decided to go out for a drink when my shift was over. I wanted to find out for myself how I take to... off-hour activities," he said with a smile.

"You seem to take to them just fine," Jim replied with a lopsided smile of his own.

"At least I learned that I'm a natural at darts," John said genially.

"And you're modest, too!" Jim quipped, which made John chuckle. The sound from the older man was so rich that he unexpectedly felt warm inside. "And you don't seem to mind it when strange men watch you," Jim added twinkling.

"Well, when said strange man has eyes as blue as yours..." John said in that teasing purr before his expression became more neutral. "I guess I like men apparently, but I find women attractive, as well. I honestly have no clue about what kind of love life, if any, I had," he then said softly.

Jim tamped down the innuendo that came into his head; he couldn't believe he was having such thoughts about a guy! Much less a guy he had just met! "Well, to be honest I'm more attracted to women. But now and again a man catches my eye, and nine bullseyes in a row is pretty damn eye-catching," he said smiling. _Not to mention your eyes, your mouth... holy shit, what's happening to me?_ he thought.

John looked at Jim as if he could tell what he was thinking, and the Captain's cheeks warmed under those ocean-colored depths. "You appreciate a man of... fine skill, do you?" the Englishman murmured.

"Yeah, I... I always do," Jim said, slowly taking a sip from his glass. "You could even say it's part of my job description."

John cocked his head with another faint smile. "And what is your job, Mr. Kirk?" he asked.

The corner of Jim's mouth kicked up. "Would you believe me if I told you that I'm Captain of a ship?" he replied.

"Starfleet or...?" John queried.

Jim twinkled again. "Starfleet," he said proudly.

John cocked his head again, as if evaluating Jim. "You seem rather... forgive me, rather young to be a captain in Starfleet."

Jim smiled. "That's alright, I hear that a lot. And admittedly I am pretty young for someone of that rank," he replied.

"You must have really made a mark to have risen so fast," John said with a lopsided smile before taking a pull of his ale.

"Hmm, you could say that," Jim said. If John had heard about the 'Nero Incident' like practically everyone else in the Federation, it was clearly among his lost memories.

"You're a modest man, yourself... Captain," John said, the last word almost a growly purr. And Jim's mouth went dry again. Did John have any idea what his voice was doing to him?  
  
"Ah... not always," Jim replied, having another sip of whiskey. "So, do you like being a researcher? Do you find it exciting in any way?" he asked smiling.

"Well... it might not be as exciting as traveling the stars," John began with a smile in return. "But research has an excitement all it's own, especially if a project requires going off-planet."

Jim smiled. "I've always found space travel exciting," he said smiling before sipping his drink once again. "Which planets have you gone to? That you know of?" he then asked, mentally kicking himself for seeming insensitive to the other man's condition.

Again, John seemed to read Jim's mind. "It's alright, I'm able to answer some questions such as this," he assured him. "According to my file I've been to Memory Alpha and had visited the library at the city of ShiKahr on Vulcan before it was destroyed..." he said before regarding Jim for a moment. "I remember now, I first saw your name when I read about Vulcan's destruction. That Romulan had wanted to destroy Earth, as well. You and the crew of the _Enterprise_ thwarted his plan, and Starfleet then awarded you... ," his voice faded as the pieces came together. "You're that James Kirk! Captain of the Starship _Enterprise_! You're a celebrity!" he whispered excitedly before quickly schooling his features. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" he asked softly.

Jim felt a pang of guilt at not being more specific. "Despite what my reputation might say, I don't usually brag about my exploits. But in this case I should have made an exception. I'm sorry, John. Can you forgive me?" he offered.

John was silent for a moment before a smile came to his lips. "Well, if people are always fawning over you like I did just now, I can understand," he replied.

"Ah, I don't mind a little fawning now and then," Jim said with a chuckle. "Anyway, it's not all about the glory for me. Anyone who sets out to destroy millions of people and hurts my friends..." he added as his jaw hardened a little.

"You have a strong sense of justice," John said, more a statement of fact then a question.

Jim slowly nodded. "Yeah, I always have," he said before letting out a chuckle. "Sometimes my ideas of justice were... kind of extreme."

John leaned closer, curious. "In what way?" he asked smiling.

Jim let out a sigh. "Well, when I was younger and living with my mom's brother Frank... he was a real bastard. Anyway, he got it in his head to sell my dad's vintage 1960s Corvette automobile while my mom was away. That car wasn't even his to sell and as far as I was concerned it was my brother's and my birthright. But the son of a bitch was determined to do it and my brother had already left home... so I decided that come hell or high water Frank was never going to sell one of the last links I had to my dad. So I stole the keys and barreled on out of there. Wasn't sure where I was going or what I was going to do. I just knew I had to get out of there. Soon enough Frank's yelling at me over the comm to bring the car back and telling me he's going to call Mom. And then I find myself being chased by a patrol person on a hyperbike. I gunned the engine and... I guess there was so much going on in my head that I barely noticed the ravine coming on the horizon. Still, I was sharp enough to jump out just before the car went over. It got totaled," he said with a wry smile.

John had listened raptly, truly engrossed by the tale. "You stole your father's classic car rather than let your uncle sell it? And you ended up wrecking it?" he asked before chuckling. "That is extreme. I imagine you got into a world of trouble after that," he said.

Jim nodded. "Got myself arrested, and Frank wanted to kill me, I'm sure. And Mom was way disappointed when she got home. That was the part I did regret because she lost a link to Dad, too. Anyhow, at least after that I didn't have to live in the same house as Frank; I got sent offworld to live with relatives," he said.

"Was that the start of your interest in space travel?" John asked him.

Jim was grim for a moment. "Actually, I'm amazed that didn't get me hating space travel. But that's another story," he replied. "To answer your question though... well, I guess it really started with my dad. I don't know what you remember from any files you might have read... anyhow, I never met him. You mentioned Nero... the Romulan, before. He... he was the reason I never knew my dad. The _Kelvin_ , my dad's ship, got attacked by Nero's ship, the _Narada_. Dad had to take command while my mom and everyone else took off in the shuttles and escape pods. Mom was literally giving birth to me as it happened, and Dad... Dad rammed the _Kelvin_ into the _Narada_. He died a hero," he said, swallowing hard.

"Your father's life ended on the day your life began," John murmured reflectively. "I'm so sorry," he offered sincerely, his eyes full of sympathy.

Jim was warmed by John's kindness, and he gave the other man a little smile. "Thank you, John," he said, and then he sobered. "Oh damn, I'm going on about my family when you... I guess you don't remember yours," he offered gently.

John shook his head again. "No. I never married or had children, and my parents are long gone. Hard to mourn people you don't remember," he said before taking another drink of his ale.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what's happened to you," Jim offered.

John was quiet as he gave a shrug. "Those memories might return someday and perhaps then I will mourn, but until then what's the point?" he said.

Jim sighed. "But still, it's gotta suck. It must feel like... there's a void," he said.

"I still have my work, and I can also fill that void with new memories," John said before his lips quirked into a tiny smile. "Such as meeting celebrity starship captains who admire my gameplay."

Jim returned the smile and raised his glass a little. "Happy to be of service."

John chuckled softly at that, and their eyes locked as they fell into a comfortable silence. Jim couldn't recall the last time that he felt such a chemistry with someone new; a chemistry that was both electric and... easy at the same time. He rarely told anyone this much of his life's story so soon after meeting them but for some reason there was a feeling of... kinship between them. And truth be told he was intrigued as all hell by the enigma that was John Harrison. He couldn't help feeling sympathetic for the guy's plight and he wanted to do everything he could to help him, whether it involved trying to recover his memories or making new ones.

They continued to chat quietly over their drinks, sharing stories about their Starfleet service. (John revealed that he'd recently been promoted to Commander, to which Jim offered a toast of congratulations.) Jim made John laugh with the more humorous tales of his voyages with the _Enterprise_ crew, and John made Jim a captive audience as he related his experience of returning to work at the Archive and talked about his interest in engineering. In time both their glasses were empty and Jim mentioned that he could use a bite to eat.

"I hear the food here is quite good," John said before leaning closer to whisper, "I also happen to know of an excellent chippy stand, and their prices are more reasonable."

"I'm not up on my English slang. 'Chippy' 's a kind of food, right?" Jim whispered back with a sheepish smile.

"Very good food, and the formal name is fish and chips. I happen to be a regular of the stand I have in mind so I can vouch for it. If you trust the word of a mere commander?" John offered twinkling.

Jim grinned. "I'm feeling adventurous, and you're trusting that I'll like it so it goes both ways," he said, beckoning the bartender over so he could pay his tab.

John chuckled. "See? We're both taking a chance."

Jim chuckled as well, sliding off his stool once the bill was paid. "Lead on, Commander," he said with a grin.

John grinned in return as he got to his feet. "Captain," he replied in that purring tone, starting for the door with Jim right behind him.

 

```````````````

  
The London air was cool but Jim felt warm inside thanks to the alcohol. The company was rather pleasant, as well. And as it turned out John was correct about the 'chippy'; they prepared their fish and chips in the old-fashioned method of coating the fish in batter and deep frying both it and the potatoes in oil, and they were crispy and delicious without being too heavy. (Although Jim figured they were still pretty high in calories.) It was clear that John came here often by the way he and the stand's proprietor shared a brief and genial chat, and both men were served generous portions of fish and potato wedges wrapped in paper and resting in a cardboard basket. "Just like in the 20th Century," John had enthused with a smile.

"My CMO would kill me if he caught me eating like this," Jim quipped before popping another chip in his mouth. The flavors of fried potato and vinegar burst on his tongue, and he hummed in pleasure. "Mmm, you were right about the vinegar. I don't know why people keep saying British food is bad."

"Perhaps because many of the dishes are prepared boiled," John said with a dry chuckle.

Jim made a face. "Bones' diets be damned, fried is the way to go," he said.

John quirked an eyebrow. " 'Bones'? That's the name of your CMO?" he asked, his lips curling into an amused smile.

"His nickname, actually," Jim replied. "You feel like walking as we eat?" he then offered.

"If you hadn't asked, I would have," John replied smiling before they started down the sidewalk. It was late evening so the city was mostly quiet, with not as many vehicles and pedestrians as there would have been during the day. The lights of the buildings and street lamps lit their way, and the famous London Fog gave their surroundings an otherworldly feeling.

"I never quite realized how beautiful this city is," Jim mused, gazing at the colorful lights of the city skyline.

"It is quite beautiful, and yet... for me it doesn't quite feel like home. Perhaps when my memories return..." John murmured, chewing his food thoughtfully.

"Has London always been your home, or...?" Jim asked him.

"It has been for most of my life, at least that's what my file says," John replied. "My mother was a surgeon and my father was an engineer. Safe to assume that's where my interest in engineering comes from," he added chuckling. "And yet, despite being born and bred in England, I find myself quite fond of Indian food. That's another cuisine that's done right around here," he said twinkling.

Jim grinned. "I'm fond of it myself, especially if I'm in the mood for something spicy. Otherwise I'm usually a steak and potatoes guy," he said before having another bite of fried fish. "Hmm, it's too bad I can't stick around. I would've liked to buy you dinner at your favorite restaurant to celebrate your promotion," he added.

John cocked his head with a raised eyebrow. "That's good of you to offer, but how do you know I haven't celebrated already?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Jim swallowed, his brow crinkling. "Well, and please don't be offended. But you came to the pub alone, and you've yet to mention any friends. I mean, unless you're just a really private person, I'm guessing you don't have many close friends," he said carefully.

John frowned and was quiet for a moment, which made Jim worry he had put his foot in his mouth. "No, I don't. Not really. I might have when I was younger, but now the closest thing I have to friends or family are my colleagues at work. And to be honest the closest friendship I have is with my commanding officer. He's been really patient and kind throughout my recovery," the Englishman explained.

Jim nodded, relieved that the other man didn't seem angry about his earlier statement. "It's nice to have someone like that as a commanding officer. I feel so lucky to serve under Admiral Pike. He was friends with my Dad and was the previous Captain of the _Enterprise_. He was the one who encouraged me to join Starfleet. Pike can come down hard if it's deserved and I'm sure I've given him his share of headaches, but he's also patient and fair. He's the closest thing I've had to a father," he said.

"We're both fortunate to serve under such men," John said smiling.

"Do you see yourself staying in Starfleet for the long haul?" Jim asked.

John pondered this. "I can't really say. I imagine it could go either way. I could stay in research, perhaps join the crew of a vessel. Or I could pursue engineering full-time, either in Starfleet or by going into business for myself," he replied. Jim found himself enraptured by how John looked in the hazy evening light. With his bone structure and pale skin, the other man looked like an actor from those ancient 20th century films, or an even older Greek statue.

"I have a feeling you can do anything you put your mind to," Jim said. His meal now finished, he stopped to toss the basket and paper into a public recycler.

"You think so, Captain?" John said, a little smile forming on his lips.

Jim's eyes were drawn to those plush cupid-bow lips and he swallowed. "Granted, I've only seen how good you are at darts. But you strike me as someone who's smart, dedicated, determined, and very self-confident. I'm also willing to bet you have a bit of a stubborn streak in you," he said.

John's smile warmed. "You're very perceptive, Jim," he said.

Jim returned that smile. "Part of being a good Captain is being able to read people. You're not a totally open book, but I'm chalking that up to your memory loss," he replied.

John popped his last chip in his mouth. "Mmm, one of these days I'll remember my whole story," he began, throwing his basket and paper into the recycler. "And I'd be more than happy to tell it to you," he added when he finished chewing and swallowing, his voice lowering a little.

Jim unconsciously licked his lips. "I'd be glad to hear it," he said.

John came closer, and Jim couldn't tear his eyes away from the fluid movements of the other man's body. "If I'm crossing a line, please forgive me..." John laid a hand on Jim's cheek and the Captain's face grew hot. "But I very much want to kiss you," he purred.

Jim caught the older man's masculine scent and grew light-headed, his eyes closing. A frown then crossed John's face and it squeezed at Jim's heart. "I-I am crossing a line, am I? I-I'm sorry..." the Englishman murmured, dropping his hand.

"No!" Jim exclaimed quickly and then took a breath. "I-I mean... You're not the first guy who's wanted to kiss me. The thing is... I've turned down so many such offers it's gotten to be second nature. And I've never kissed another man before..." he admitted.

"Are you scared? Nervous?" John asked, his voice and eyes full of patience and understanding. Jim could get lost in those eyes oh-so-easily.

"Both, I guess," Jim replied.

"If it makes you feel better, you could think of it as another adventure. But if you don't want me to, I won't push," John assured him.

"To tell the truth, John, I like you. I felt drawn to you the moment I saw you. I've found men attractive before, but you're the first man I actually feel attracted to. It's a new feeling for me, and I guess my brain is still processing it all," Jim said sheepishly with a little shrug of his shoulders.

"Perhaps your brain needs additional data..." John said softly, touching Jim's cheek again and slowly lowering his head. Jim could see a question in the other man's eyes and in that moment the young Captain knew what he wanted, so he gave a little nod. Jim closed his eyes and a moment later he felt John's lips on his. It was a gentle press at first, as soft as Jim had been imagining. And then John's mouth began to move slowly and teasingly, but never pushing. A tingling warmth spread through Jim's body and he found himself responding, his own lips sliding softly over John's. Jim thought he could feel John smiling, and the other man's tongue lightly swiped over Jim's lips in invitation. The touch sent an electric charge through Jim and he opened up more, feeling John's palm on his neck as their tongues began to entwine in a sensuous dance. The Captain tasted the faint flavors of ale and vinegar and he responded with a moan, pressing closer and feeling the hard muscle underneath John's clothes. Greedy for more, Jim plundered the warm cavern of John's mouth, which elicited a moan from the other man. Jim's fingers dug into John's upper arms as his own blood supply traveled south. John's arm snaked around Jim's waist as their bodies pressed even closer, and Jim mewled as he felt the other man's arousal against his own. Jim's head was swimming, not only because he was kissing a man, but also because this was the most turned on he'd ever felt with anyone. And he'd been with quite a number of anyones!

Jim had no idea how much time had gone by, but he could feel himself starting to go faint. It was at this moment that John slowly eased back, and the Captain felt fresh oxygen entering his lungs. Jim blinked his eyes open, and the handsome Englishman had a lazy smile on his kiss-swollen lips. The younger man smiled in kind, gazing into John's ocean-colored eyes. "Wow..." he whispered.

"Did I overload your brain?" John murmured, a trace of smugness in his smile.

Jim blinked again and then chuckled softly; he was getting to like this guy's cockiness. "Y-yeah, kinda... in a good way," he replied.

John's smile warmed. "I think we could both use another drink. And as it happens, my flat is a couple of blocks away," he began. "If you would like to come over, that is," he then added.

Jim thought for a moment, but the answer came to him easily. "Yeah, I'd like to," he replied with a grin.

John grinned in return, a sparkle coming to his eyes. Jim thrilled at being the reason for it.

"This way, Captain," John said that sexy purr that made Jim shiver, resuming his path down the sidewalk.

Jim let himself enjoy the view before catching up, his heart racing with excitement and anticipation.

 

```````````````

  
At an office in a covert space station near the planet Jupiter, Admiral Alexander Marcus pressed the comm button on his desk. "Yes, Agent Calder?" he said, hearing the chime of his door. He pressed another button, and the door opened to let Lt. Yuki Sulu inside.

"Update on the surveillance of Harrison, sir. He went into a retro- pub called The Rose & Crown and stayed there for almost an hour. He then left with a man. I zoomed in on the footage from the city's security cams to find out who he is. Sir, it's Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise," Calder replied.

"Kirk, you say? Interesting..." Marcus said, rubbing his chin. Sulu cocked her head in curiosity.

"It, um... gets even more interesting, sir. If you'll excuse my phrasing," Calder said before the comm went silent.

Marcus scowled with growing impatience. "How so, Agent? Don't be shy," he said curtly.

"Well, they went to a food stand, walked some blocks before stopping and then..." Calder cleared his throat. "This is going to sound unbelievable, sir. But... they were kissing."

The Admiral's eyebrows went up to his hairline, and he looked over to Sulu whose mouth fell open before she re-closed it. "Did I hear you right, Calder? Did you say they were kissing?" Marcus asked.

"Unless there's something wrong with the equipment, that's what they were doing. After that they arrived at Harrison's apartment building and went inside, and Kirk is yet to leave," Calder said.

Marcus sat back in his seat, steepling his fingers in front of him. While he didn't care what Harrison's sexual proclivities were, the fact that his prized asset was attracted to other men was a surprise. The bigger surprise was that Harrison had apparently seduced Starfleet's biggest playboy. This was indeed an interesting development. "Send me all the footage you have so far. Are the bugs in Harrison's apartment functioning?"

"Yes, sir. Should I listen in?" Calder replied.

"That won't be necessary. Just let them record and then send the audio to me. Maintain the visual surveillance," Marcus said.

"Aye, sir. Calder out," the agent said before the transmission ended.

Marcus gave himself a moment to absorb what he had just heard, then he turned to Sulu. "Our top asset never ceases to surprise us," he said with a smirk.

"I-I have to agree, sir. My brother serves on the _Enterprise_ and he's always described Captain Kirk as a ladies' man. Harrison's... magnetism would seem to be pretty powerful," Sulu said, chewing her lip in thought. "Admiral, if he really is becoming intimate with Captain Kirk... I mean, the Captain is Admiral Pike's protege..."

Marcus raised his hand. "It may not necessarily be a bad thing, Lieutenant. If by any chance this... liaison becomes serious, then perhaps Harrison could bring Kirk to our side. Kirk's endorsement would increase Section 31's legitimacy within Starfleet, and if we were to add Starfleet's flagship to our arsenal, along with Harrison and our 72 potential recruits?" he said, a cold smile forming on his lips. "Anyone who dares to attack us will have hell to pay..."

 

_TBC...._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, after nearly two months, here is Ch. 2! (I did warn you that the updates would be slow!) I'm really thrilled at the reaction to this story so far and my thanks to every one of you who has read, commented, and left kudos! And you also have my thanks for subscribing to and sticking with my humble contribution to the Khirk fandom! This chapter is both longer and smuttier than the first one, and I hope it makes up for the long wait! (Oh, and if you look closely you might catch one or two references to previous Trek works.) I'm a bit rusty on writing explicit M/M content, so hopefully this won't come off too awkward or weird. And I also made an effort to make this chapter as stand-alone as possible, in case any of you dear readers prefer to skip the naughty stuff. As for the rest of you, read on and enjoy...

Jim and John spoke little on the way to his flat; mainly small talk about the weather or any landmarks in the city skyline that could be seen through the fog. Jim's mind was mostly occupied with the fact that he was being taken to someone's home, someone who happened to be a man. Jim had taken his share of women home, just as quite a few women had taken him home. But this was something entirely alien and new to him. Just minutes ago he let himself be kissed by a man for the first time ever, and to his surprise and delight it wasn't all that different from kissing a woman. John's lips had been warm, soft, and welcoming, and his kiss sparked the flame of desire that Jim always felt with someone new. Still, Jim was so used to the softness of a woman's body that feeling of John's firm muscles and hardening shaft had felt quite strange. And yet he was aroused as much as he would have been with anyone else, even more so to be honest. Always the adventurer, Jim was as excited to explore the unknown as much as he was to learn more about his potential new lover.

The two of them finally reached John's building and they shared a sultry smile as the Englishman used a hand scanner to open the front door. They walked through the lobby area to the lift just like any other pair of friendly companions, and once the lift doors closed and John requested his floor, the look between them was more heated. Jim's mouth went dry and his skin flushed under the gaze of those ocean-colored pools, and then as if pulled by a magnetic field they crashed together, their kiss smoldering and messy all at once. Jim moaned as John's hands roamed his body, and Jim's own hands went up John's chest to his biceps. John groaned into Jim's mouth as the Captain's fingers gripped and squeezed, and they momentarily broke apart to breathe before hotly reclaiming each other's lips. The ride up was a blur of fiery and nippy kisses, frenzied caresses, and the hard grinding of one body against the other. They broke apart when the lift stopped, both of them breathless. John's face went neutral and he pulled himself back together with hardly any effort when the door opened, while Jim himself needed a moment. His eyes followed John as he gracefully stepped into the hall, and he allowed himself another moment to admire the other man's body before catching up with him. John was waiting for him at the door to his apartment and he pressed some buttons on a keypad before it opened.

"Captain?" the Englishman invited with that low purr to his voice, indicating with a gesture that Jim go ahead inside. Jim did so with a smile and John followed after him. The door then shut itself softly and the older man quietly ordered the computer to set the lights at fifty percent and the room temperature at 22 degrees Celsius. Jim's eyes adjusted to the light and his gaze was drawn to the huge windows overlooking a stunning view of the city. The fog had become less thicker so more lights were visible than before, the image both beautiful and ethereal.

"This view's as great as the one at my place," Jim said grinning, going closer to the window so he could touch it. "I had no idea a Commander's salary was that good," he teased John over his shoulder.

John chuckled, the sound warm and rich. "Well, I confess my parents left me an inheritance. It's at least enough to help me live more comfortably than most Starfleet officers," he said, making his way to a small drinks cabinet with glass decanters and tumblers on top. "Would you like that drink? I have Saurian Brandy, Andorian Gin, Aldeberan Whiskey, scotch, vodka..." A sly smile crossed his face as he stooped to open one of the cabinet doors. "...and if you're in a more daring mood, Romulan Ale," he finished, rising up with a bottle of blue liquid in his hand.

Jim flashed a lopsided grin. "Don't you know that's illegal, Commander Harrison?" he asked playfully.

John's smile turned more sultry. "Are you going to arrest me, Captain?" he asked, the last word coming out in that low tone that made Jim's stomach flip.

"Well, I think we can come to an... understanding," Jim murmured as he approached the other man. "How about to start with you pour me a glass of that? It can be our little secret," he added with a wink.

John chuckled again as he lined up two of the glass tumblers. "I warn you, this stuff has been fermented for a quite a long time," he said as he poured for Jim and himself.

"Yeah, I've been told that good Romulan Ale takes a while to ferment," Jim said as the other man handed him his drink. He then held it up to his nose. "Mmm, now I understand the warning. Seems pretty strong."

"I wouldn't do shots with this," John said with a twinkle in his eye as he raised his drink. "Cheers."

Jim nodded and smiled as he raised his glass in kind. He then took a sip and the alcohol tasted as strong as it smelled. He needed to pause for a moment and saw amusement in John's eyes. After another moment Jim carefully swallowed; it went down fairly smoothly and even though the burn was a little intense, it wasn't bad. "Pretty good," he said nodding, which made John grin. "Out of curiosity, how did you come by this?"

John had taken a sip from his own glass and hummed in satisfaction. "It was a gift from my commanding officer to congratulate me on my promotion. Clearly he's well-connected," he replied smiling.

"Mmm... and generous, too," Jim said, taking another sip. This one went down even more smoothly. "This is really good once you get used to it," he added on a chuckle.

"You're the first person other than me to drink from this bottle," John told him.

"I'm honored," Jim said grinning, now taking a slow walk around the apartment. It was sleek and minimalist like most modern living spaces and also spare. Whatever personal touches had been added were few; no holo-photos of family or friends but there were printed photos (mainly of random cityscapes, landscapes or star fields) on the walls and a few sculptures on either shelves or small pedestals.

John accompanied Jim, and he seemed to sense the Captain's puzzlement. "When I went into the coma they had no idea when or if I would wake up, so the bulk of my things were put into storage. I've been holding off on looking at them because on one hand the doctors said it might be risky to try to force the memories to come. And on the other hand... well, I suppose there's a fear that..." He swallowed. "That looking at them won't make the memories come at all."

Jim bit his lip in thought. "Yeah, I can understand. You're afraid of being disappointed, and of maybe losing hope that you'll remember?" he offered gently.

"Yes, that's pretty much it," John replied, sipping from his glass once again. He then noticed Jim glancing at the few small statues placed around the open concept living area. "I shop around the city now and then, looking for decorative pieces. I can't explain why, but the art from the Eastern countries particularly interests me," he explained. "This one here..." he began, pointing to a bronze figure of a man with six arms. "...is Brahma, the Indian Hindu god of creation. And this one..." he continued, gesturing to a stone figure of a robed man sitting cross-legged. "...is known at the Buddha. A well-known religious icon in most of the Eastern part of Earth. And I got this piece recently..." the Englishman said as they stopped in front of a fierce-looking armored figure with a sword. "It's a samurai from Japan. I should mention that these are replicas made by artisans. The cost of authentic antiques would be astronomical," he finished on a chuckle.

Jim laughed softly. "I have a fondness for antiques myself, and if I went ahead and indulged it would drain my entire salary," he said, his eyes catching something familiar. "Speaking of antiques..." he said with a grin, going over to another shelving unit with a ancient device on top. "A stereo turntable! We had one back home in Iowa, and when I got the _Enterprise_ I saved up and got one of my own," he said grinning.

The Captain's enthusiasm brought a smile to John's face. "You used to live in Iowa?" he asked.

Jim nodded. "I grew up in Riverside, which is where the _Enterprise_ was built, and we had a farm there. Been years since I last visited; my parents have passed away, my brother and his family are off-world, so the farm was sold sometime ago. Not much point in going back..." he said softly, taking another sip of the Romulan Ale.

John had another sip of his own as he listened. "Ah, so Starfleet's best-known celebrity was originally a farm boy," he said with mirth in his eyes.

Jim snorted. "Yep, the hero Captain had humble beginnings," he replied, glancing at the small yet roomy kitchen before he caught sight of the bookshelves. "Commander, you're a man after my heart!" he quipped as he went over to peruse the titles, which were as varied as they were interesting. Among them were Melville's _Moby Dick_ , Milton's _Paradise Lost_ , Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_ , the works of Surak, a few volumes of Shakespeare, the collected poems of Phineas Tarbolde, some non-fiction works about Earth's history, and even a few novels by The Giants, Jacqueline Susann and Harold Robbins. "Have you read all these?" he asked John with a grin.

"Apparently some of these are my all-time favorites. They were brought to my hospital room after I woke up. I've bought more books since then. I know they're a tad expensive and it's easier to get books on a PADD, but still... it's hard to explain. I just like something with a cover, the smell of paper..." John said.

Jim nodded. "I see what you mean. I have a fondness for old books, as did my Dad. I guess I inherited my love of antiques from him," he said.

"I'm sorry you never got to know him," John said softly and sincerely.

Jim's heart clenched a little yet he was touched all the same. "And I'm sorry about your parents, and that your memories of them are gone. I really hope you get them back," he replied.

"Thank you," John murmured, taking a last swallow of his ale. He then put down his glass before coming closer to Jim. "I know I've only just met you. But you seem like a good man, James Kirk," he murmured, cupping his cheek.

Jim held John's gaze, leaning into the touch. "I-I'd love to know you better, John. To know the man you really are," he replied.

John's eyes became more tender as he rubbed his thumb over Jim's cheekbone, and then he leaned close to claim his lips in a gentle kiss. Jim responded with a soft moan and raised his free hand to cup the back of John's neck. Their mouths moved slowly and yet hungrily, and John somehow took hold of Jim's glass and put it down next to his on the small table near the bookcase. Jim then felt John's hands going under his open jacket and he let his arms fall to his sides for a moment as the garment was pushed off his shoulders. Jim managed to unfasten John's long coat and get it off, tossing it over the back of the couch like his own jacket had been.

John broke the kiss and panted softly, his fingers rubbing the short hair on the nape of Jim's neck. "Do you really want this, Jim? This isn't just because you're... curious and adventurous?" he asked carefully.

Jim blinked as he registered the question. "Wha...? No, no, I... I really do like you, John. Okay, yeah... I've casually slept around and I've never been with a man before... and to be honest I'm a little nervous. But I'd never sleep with someone I didn't like..."

The Captain's reply was cut off by a kiss. "I'm not looking for a commitment, Jim," John murmured, a little smile coming to his lips. "But I'm glad to know you really like me," he added.

Jim returned the older man's smile, cupping his handsome face. "You're not a novelty, John," he murmured sincerely before capturing those cupid-bow lips in another kiss. A low groan escaped John's throat as he took hold of Jim's upper arms, and then he began to maneuver them elsewhere. Jim presumed they were heading for John's bedroom, and his kiss become hotter and greedier. His back pressed against something solid, and then a soft 'whoosh' came to his ears before he felt empty space. John's grip prevented Jim from falling on his butt, and the couple couldn't help sharing a laugh. John took the moment to order the computer to lower the lights to thirty percent, and Jim reoriented himself as they stepped through the doorway.

John's bedroom was much like the main living area; modern and sleek with few personal touches. There was another huge window with a view of the city, and Jim could see the fog was almost gone. With the lights so low, the illumination from the city lights and the stars added to the atmosphere of the place. "I'm trusting those windows are one-sided glass?" the Captain joked with a lopsided smile.

John flashed a seductive grin. "No one can see us," he replied soft and low, holding Jim by the hips. "Your reputation is safe, Captain," he added on a playful, growly purr.

"I wasn't thinking of..." Jim began before he was interrupted by another breathtaking kiss. Any other words were forgotten as the Captain let himself be caught up in a vortex of desire. His own hands slipped around John's waist before settling on his ass and giving the firm globes a squeeze. John moaned in response and pressed closer, eagerly reaching under Jim's shirt to feel and caress. Jim broke the kiss with a gasp as John's fingertips left goosebumps in their wake. The younger man then eagerly did the same, his hands playing over the warm and smooth skin with hard and rippled muscles underneath. John's breath hitched and his eyes darkened as he gripped the hem of Jim's shirt, and Jim swallowed as he slowly raised his arms. His body grew warmer and his heart thudded in a mixture of nerves and excitement. John pulled the shirt up and off Jim in a flash, and in the next moment Jim took hold of John's sweater. John raised his arms with a little smile, and Jim pushed the garment up a ways before getting it off. The clothing had simply fallen to the floor as the men took a moment to drink in the sight of each other.

"Gorgeous..." John breathed, and Jim blushed, his eyes glued to John's body as the older man reached out to touch him. Jim had thought John looked like a Greek god before, but his half-bared body was so beautiful, so... perfect, that the compliment felt like high praise. The brush of a thumb over his nipple broke Jim out of his reverie, and he gasped again as his eyes slid closed.

"So sensitive," John purred over a chuckle, and then he rained nippy kisses over Jim's clavicle. Jim's fingers sank into John's black hair, a fringe of it falling over and tickling his skin. His other hand ran up and down John's back, and then went to the front to caress his sculpted chest and abs.

"You look amazing," Jim managed softly, his head fuzzy with arousal and the potency of the Romulan Ale.

"Need to see all of you," John murmured huskily, urging Jim back towards the bed. The Captain's legs soon hit the mattress and there was a pause in the action as John's fingers flew to Jim's belt buckle. He smoothly and easily undid the belt, button, and fly, and Jim eagerly toed off his boots. The pressure in his groin was somewhat lessened when John loosened his fly, but it was fully relieved when John pulled down his pants and underwear in a single smooth motion. The older man urged Jim to sit with a gentle push, and then completely freed him of his clothing. Jim felt all the more warmer under John's appreciative gaze, his hands slowly going up and down the Englishman's slender hips. He looked up into those ocean-colored eyes with a question, and at John's nod he made to unfasten the other man's trousers. As soon as John pulled off his boots Jim pushed both trousers and underwear down to his ankles, and then he looked up again as the older man stepped out of them. Seeing John Harrison bared before him made Jim's mouth go dry all over again; slender and long-limbed, powerfully built, not one muscle out of proportion. His smooth skin was so pale he seemed to practically glow in the low light. The only body hair that was apparent was the dark thatch at his groin, and Jim unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of his erection, which was in perfect proportion with the rest of his body. His heart skipped a beat as he tried to imagine how it might... feel.

John had smiled at Jim's appraising gaze, but then his brow crinkled a little as he came closer to the Captain. "We're reaching the point of no return, Jim," he murmured, threading his fingers through the younger man's hair. "Are you truly sure about this?"

Jim was deeply touched by John's consideration and concern, and he reached out to touch him. "I'm really sure," he replied softly, ghosting his hands over the older man's abs, hips, and thighs.

John hitched a breath at the light touches, and Jim could feel the Englishman's long fingers gently kneading his shoulders. Jim did a similar motion, his thumbs pressing and circling over John's flesh. The younger man then heard a chuckle and looked up to see an amused smile on those bowed lips. "You can touch me there, you know. If you'd like," he offered huskily.

Jim blushed but smirked at the gentle teasing. "I'm working up to it," he replied, caressing John's stomach.

John chuckled once more, and in the next moment Jim made him gasp as he grazed his fingertips over the other man's erection. The Captain couldn't help feeling a little satisfaction at that, and his next touches were more exploratory. Jim curled his fingers around John's shaft, the feeling like velvet-clad steel, and then slowly moved his closed hand back and forth. He could feel the pattern of the veins and see a bead of pre-come at the tip. He swiped his thumb over the crown, smearing the fluid and making the skin glisten. Jim kept focused on his ministrations, unconsciously licking his lips. Urged on by John's pants and moans, he gradually moved his hand faster. All the while his pulse quickened as he throbbed and ached with carnal need.

John's heavy breathing was broken by a groan and his fingers pressed into Jim's flesh. "K-keep that going and it'll be over too soon," he managed.

Jim flashed him a lopsided smile. "Can't let that happen," he replied soft and low. He gave John a squeeze, making him moan once more before letting go.

John smirked down at the younger man. "No, we can't. Because I have every intention of making this last," he murmured, leaning down to claim Jim's mouth in a searing kiss. "Stay put, I'll only be a moment," he offered with a little smile.

"I'll be here," Jim said with a grin, keeping his eyes on the Englishman. _He really is gorgeous!_ he thought as he watched him go to the head of the bed to pull down the covers. Jim then leaned back on his elbows, enjoying the view of John in all his glory crossing over to the replicator. The other man wasn't at all self-conscious about his nudity. In fact he threw a little smirk over his shoulder.

"You like what you see?" John purred with a seductive yet playful look in his blue-green eyes.

Jim's breath quickened. "Yeah... very much."

John let out a low chuckle as he stood near the replicator. "Condoms or no?" he asked.

Jim chewed his lip, he hadn't given it much thought. "Ahm, well... I'm clean. But if it would make you more comfortable..." he said.

"I'm clean as well. In fact..." John lowered his head a moment, appearing to get a little shy. "You're the first... since the accident."

Jim swallowed, very moved to hear this. "Are you worried you might... disappoint me?" he asked gently.

A corner of John's mouth kicked up in a smile. "My amnesia isn't that total; I remember the basics of sex. Although at first I had forgotten the strangest little things, like how to operate a replicator," he said with a soft laugh. "If you're alright with no condoms, then so am I," he added, his eyes darkening. "I want to feel all of you, Jim," he murmured.

That low tone made Jim shiver yet again. "I-I'm glad to know you remember the basics, because you're gonna have to take the lead here," he said.

John quietly ordered some extra-slick personal lubrication from the replicator, and then turned back to Jim with a smile. "That won't be a problem," he replied, returning to the bed with the tube of gel in hand. "I promise to make this good for you," he whispered, capturing the younger man's lips in another kiss. "Lay back and make yourself comfortable," he then suggested.

Jim did so, scooting back so he could lay his head on the pillow. "Lift your hips," John said as he grabbed an extra cushion, which he placed under Jim's bottom when the younger man complied. John then set the lube on one of the bedside tables and crawled onto the bed, his smile so sexily predatory that it sent more of Jim's blood rushing south. A gentle prodding of John's foot prompted Jim to part his legs, and the older man knelt between them. John's every movement was so smooth and graceful that Jim couldn't help likening him to a huge wildcat. And when the Englishman leaned over him, his hands resting on either side of Jim's head, the Captain thought of himself as the willing prey.

John's dark strands fell over his forehead as his smile softened. "You really are beautiful, Jim," he murmured, brushing the back of his index finger over Jim's cheek.

Jim flushed at John's touch and licked his lips. He never imagined getting such a compliment from another man and he found himself quite touched. "Y-you're pretty beautiful, too," he whispered, skimming his hands over John's shoulders and biceps. A low purr came from John's throat and Jim could feel him shiver; he clearly enjoyed Jim's caresses.

With a smile still on his lips, John lowered his head and rained teasing kisses over Jim's chest. He slowly ground his pelvis to brush their cocks together, which sent electric jolts through Jim's body. He instinctively bucked up with a soft and shuddering breath. "Easy..." John purred on a chuckle before giving one of Jim's nipples a slow lick.

"Ah... oh, god...!" Jim whispered, the combined sensations already dazzling his senses. If the foreplay was already threatening to make him undone, what would the full-on sex be like? Whatever nerves Jim still had were getting overcome by curiosity and lust.

John continued laving Jim's nipple as he caressed the other one into a hard peak. "You like this, hmm?" he rumbled soft and low, and after a time he switched his mouth to the opposite nipple. Jim's damp skin cooled with the absence of John's mouth, but it soon warmed again as the older man's fingers teased and pinched. All the while Jim's breathing grew heavier and his body grew hotter. John eventually let go of the nipple with a soft pop, and then slowly trailed light, nippy kisses over Jim's torso. He paused at Jim's navel, and after glancing up with hooded lashes he gently dipped the tip of his tongue inside. Jim panted and writhed under the gentle ministrations, reaching down to sink his fingers into John's silky strands. He heard another purr from John and couldn't help a smile. _The wildcat likes to be petted!_ he thought, and when he glanced down at his bedmate he drew a comparison to a cat getting the cream. Although in this case he figured they would both be getting it!

John continued his slow trail down Jim's stomach, dotting sensuous kisses over his abs and pelvis. He deliberately left Jim's erection untouched, which made the younger man squirm with need. John looked up at Jim with one of his teasing smiles, his face hovering over the spot where Jim wanted those cupid-bow lips the most. Jim moaned at the warm puff of air over his sensitive skin, and then John lowered his head to kiss and lick the Captain's inner thighs. Jim keened softly at the lack of attention to his throbbing shaft, and John chuckled throatily before nipping Jim's soft flesh. Jim gasped at the tiny pinch of teeth, and then moaned as John's tongue soothed the patch of skin. All the while John's fingers kneaded Jim's hips, bottom, and down his legs. Jim's body went so pliant under those incredible hands it was as if his bones had turned to liquid. John kissed and caressed him for what seemed like forever, and then a warm lick over the tip of his erection snapped Jim back to full awareness.

"Still with us?" John asked soft and low, his voice like dark honey.

"Ohhh, yeah," Jim managed huskily, unconsciously licking his lips.

John's mouth quirked into that slightly smug smile, and then his head dropped as that sinful mouth engulfed Jim's cock. Jim gasped as the warm, wet, cavern surrounded him, and he bucked up as much as he could with John holding him down. The older man's head began to move up and down in an easy rhythm, his lips and tongue running over Jim's flesh in the most wonderful friction. The Captain had received many blow jobs in his young life, and John Harrison was proving to have the utmost skill. A low hum from the Englishman's throat made Jim's body go alight, and he gripped the sheet beneath him with a groan. John varied his speed, making a few quick passes and then going slow and easy again. Sometimes he would stop right at the tip and suck it like a lollipop, his tongue laving the glans. Whenever Jim opened his eyes he could see the fringe of John's black hair falling over his forehead, and he thought it one of the sexiest sights he'd ever beheld. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine being this aroused by a man!

John continued to suck Jim's cock, bobbing his head while he caressed the younger man's torso. One hand made it's way between Jim's legs and began fondling his balls, which made the Captain keen and writhe. A low heat began to pool in Jim's belly as his skin became damp with sweat, his senses narrowing to the lips, tongue, and fingers that pleasured him. It was incredible how quickly John learned what Jim liked, taking cues from his physical reactions, the sounds he made, even the way he gripped or pulled at his lover's hair. And judging by John's moans, he very much liked it when Jim did the latter.

After what felt like a sweet eternity the heat in Jim's stomach coiled as his balls began to tighten. John seemed to sense it because he quickened his rhythm as he sucked harder, moaning with every pass. The younger man's breathing got heavier and groans tore from his throat, his hips greedily undulating.

"John... oh, god, John..." Jim rasped, the name tumbling from his lips. "So fucking close..." he hissed, his fingers tangling into the other man's strands.

A low growl vibrated around Jim's flesh and John quickened his pace, his fingers pressing into Jim's hips. Jim grunted at the slight pain but it dissolved into a moan as the tide of climax built up inside. The Captain whimpered with need, trying to thrust deeper into that glorious mouth. His eyes squeezed shut as he bit his lip, and moments later his vision filled with starbursts. Intense waves of ecstasy rolled through him as his body shuddered.

"Ah... ahhhhh! J-John...!" Jim cried out as he came hard, his release pulsing forth. John kept his lips sealed around Jim's cock and swallowed it greedily, humming in approval. The older man stilled but kept sucking gently as Jim shivered and slowly came down from his high. Dazed from the intense pleasure, the younger man felt as if he was floating in zero-gravity. When Jim's breathing evened out John slowly pulled off and let go with a wet pop, which brought a lazy smile to the young Captain's face. Jim craned his neck and that smile brightened when he saw his lover's beautiful eyes. Still barely able to move, he managed to reach over and touch the older man's cheek. "I-I really like you, John Harrison," he murmured.

John smiled warmly, a touch of smugness in the expression. He was clearly proud of his work. "I like you too, James Kirk," he replied huskily, moving closer for a kiss. His lips teased and fondled at first, and he pulled back slightly before diving back in, claiming Jim's mouth more hungrily. John broke the kiss just as Jim's arousal began to surge anew, and he gently combed his fingers through the younger man's sweat-damp hair. "You'll warm back up soon enough, but for this next part I need you to relax," he said.

Jim licked his lips and swallowed. "Is... this the part when you need the lube?" he asked.

John nodded as he took the tube in hand. "We can stop if you wish. You only need to say the word," he offered.

"I don't want to stop," Jim assured him. "Besides..." he added with a little smirk, nodding at John's erection. "...we can't leave you like this."

John snorted with fondness in his eyes, and then leaned over to steal another kiss. "This will feel strange, and tensing up is a normal reaction, but it'll all go easier if you relax and just let yourself feel," he murmured.

"Alright," Jim replied with a nod, and while he willed his body to stay pliant his heart still thudded in anticipation. His eyes were glued to John as he dribbled the lube on his long fingers, and then rubbed them together so it could warm. Jim widened his legs to give his lover better access, and John leaned closer. Jim gasped softly as he felt a slick finger over his pucker and he stiffened. John gently swirled and pressed his finger over Jim's opening, which helped the younger man relax. Once Jim got used to the feeling he began to like it, and the massaging movements of John's finger further lulled him.

"I'm going to start pressing in. Stay relaxed," John murmured soothingly, and Jim nodded. He felt John's finger slip in a little and he hissed. The older man stilled until Jim relaxed again, and then slid in a little more. Jim never imagined he would let himself be penetrated in any way, and it was as strange a feeling as John warned. John moved his finger gently and carefully, which helped Jim get used to the sensation. Once John went as far he could go he pulled back, and then gently pressed in again. Jim moaned softly with every stroke, and in time began squeezing on the other man's finger. John chuckled softly at this.

"I'm going to add another finger now," John said softly, and a moment later Jim felt his passage widen as another long digit slipped inside. The younger man groaned at the stretch of muscle, and the Englishman stilled once more. The moment he was satisfied that Jim had adjusted he moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, caressing Jim's inner walls.

"Ungh... ahhhh..." Jim groaned, rocking his hips against John's hand. He wasn't exactly sure why, perhaps it was due to how careful John was, but he quickly grew to like being touched in this most intimate way. Some time went by before John murmured that a third finger was coming, and Jim hissed again as he was stretched further. There came a few moments of stillness, and then John resumed his gentle scissoring and stroking. After a while he added careful twists of his wrist, and then one finger crooked which sent a jolt through Jim's body and made him yelp. John chuckled huskily at Jim's response.

"That's your prostate James," John murmured, and Jim could hear the somewhat smug smile in his voice.

"Fuck, is this... this what it feels like for women when... when you hit the right spot?" Jim managed between shallow breaths.

"I can't accurately say since I'm not a woman," John replied dryly.

"Smartass," Jim growled playfully, and he gasped again as John brushed the bundle of nerves once more. "Fucking hell, that feels good!"

"If you think this feels good..." John murmured huskily, continuing to push and pull his fingers. Jim jutted his hips against the motion, his cock coming to attention once more. His body twitched with every touch on his prostate, and he moaned softly at the gradual stretching of his pucker. Any remaining pain gave way to pleasure and the young Captain found himself craving more. Just as Jim got right to the edge John carefully pulled his fingers out. Jim whined at the loss and the older man stole a brief yet deep kiss. "Do not fret," John said softly against Jim's lips.

Jim watched as John rose to his knees and poured more lube into his hand. The sight of the other man wrapping his long, elegant fingers around his own cock almost made the young Captain come right then and there. Jim swallowed as John slicked himself up, his movements slow and deliberate. "Holy..." Jim rasped, and John flashed him a sultry smile. Finished at last, John put the tube aside and settled himself between Jim's parted legs. His eyes were full of fondness and understanding as he stroked Jim's hair.

"If you don't like this, you only have to say and I'll stop," John assured him softly, his voice like a balm. Jim nodded in reply, lightly running his hands over John's upper arms. John brushed a lingering kiss over Jim's lips, and then began to slowly press himself into Jim's body. Jim bit his lower lip at the initial pressure, and then moaned at the feeling of penetration. John stilled until Jim relaxed, and then carefully went further. It didn't hurt at first since Jim had been prepared, but it still felt fuller than John's fingers. As the ring of muscle stretched Jim felt a sting, which made him hiss. John stilled once more. "A-are you alright?" the older man managed between shallow breaths.

The pain faded and Jim nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm okay," he assured his lover. "Feels weird... yet... not bad."

John chuckled throatily. "It will feel better," he murmured, giving Jim another moment before going deeper. "God, you feel good..." he rasped, his fingers digging into Jim's hips. Soft pants and groans escaped the younger man's lips as John filled him. John then stilled one last time as he reached the hilt, allowing both of them time to adjust. There was a burning sensation along with that strange-feeling pressure, but the more Jim relaxed the more he was able to tolerate it. As the minutes ticked by his cock throbbed with increasing need, and Jim was on the verge of whining and begging for relief when John began to move. The older man's thrusts were slow and careful at first, and Jim gasped softly at the stings of pain. He saw a question in John's eyes and nodded, encouraging him to keep going. John gradually increased his pace and pressed his body closer to Jim's, which made for a delicious friction against Jim's cock. He felt John's abs against his sensitive flesh and groaned, gripping John's shoulders. As pain gave way to pleasure Jim began to move against John, eliciting a low moan. "You feel glorious, James," the Englishman whispered in his ear. Feeling a blooming warmth inside, Jim dotted John's neck and shoulder with feverish kisses. John shivered at the brushes of lips and Jim then ran his hands over his lover's back, feeling the play of hard muscle under soft skin. It was still weird to Jim on some level, being this close to another man, yet he relished it.

There came a change in angle, and the next stroke brushed over Jim's prostate. The young Captain cried out as white-hot lust flared through him, and he tightened his arms around John's shoulders. He could feel John's smile against his skin and another thrust sparked Jim's nerves. "F-fuck...! John...!" Jim gritted out, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist to draw him closer.

"Nnngha... ohhh, yes..." John growled. Carried away by his own desire, his thrusts got harder and deeper. Jim's body was pressed further into the mattress as he was speared again and again, and John left sizzling trails of kisses on his hot flesh. Jim also kissed whatever patches of skin he could reach, his fingers tangling in John's damp hair. The friction of John's stomach against his cock combined with the constant passes over his prostate pushed Jim closer and closer to the edge, and he could feel the heat begin to coil inside.

"Jim, do you... do you want me to pull out... when.. when I come?" John rasped.

Jim snapped back to a semblence of coherency when he heard John's voice. "W-wha..? No, no... you don't... don't have to. Feels so good..." he managed, moaning at another deep stroke. "J-John... ahhh... I-I can't last much longer..." the younger man keened, his breaths heavy as he clung to John tight.

"I have you, Jim..." John murmured huskily, bracing himself on one hand as he grasped Jim's cock with the other. Jim hitched a breath and then moaned as John stroked him in time with his thrusts. The younger man's fingers dug into the sheet beneath him as he bucked up into John's firm grip. Jim's every sense had become filled by John Harrison; his entire universe had narrowed to this charismatic man who was giving him pleasure like he'd rarely known. All of a sudden Jim's vision went white as bursts of flame seemed to lick through his body, and a shout tore from his throat as he shuddered in climax. He spilled over John's hand, his release coming forth in a seemingly endless stream. The older man continued to stroke and thrust as Jim trembled through his final throes, and then released the Captain once he calmed. John then braced himself on both hands as he worked towards his own orgasm, and Jim could make out the sight of him through bleary eyes. The lights of the city still twinkled through the window, which made John appear all the more stunning, his pale skin seeming to glow. As blissed-out as he was, Jim managed to reach up and caress his lover's chest. It was those touches that undid John as he stiffened and then let out a hoarse cry as he snapped his hips. Jim felt the rush of liquid heat filling him, which made him gasp. John gave a few more quick and hard thrusts, then collapsed on top of the young Captain. Jim's mind was still so afloat on pleasure that he barely noticed John's weight, and the two shared lazy kisses and caresses as they caught their breath.

"That... that was... goddamn..." Jim murmured on a chuckle.

"I... I can't tell if that's.. that's a compliment... or not," John replied with a chuckle of his own.

"It is, I'm just... just at a loss for words at the moment," Jim said with a little smile.

"Mission accomplished, then," John quipped, kissing Jim light and quick. "Much as I hate to move, if I don't do so we'll be stuck together."

"What...?" Jim began to ask before he realized. "Oh, yeah... eww."

John chuckled again as he braced himself up once more. "This might sting," he warned before carefully pulling himself out. Jim hissed softly, and then felt strangely... empty. John then rolled onto his side, smiling tenderly at the younger man. "It felt strange when we first joined, now it feels strange that we're not," he murmured.

Jim's eyes widened a little. How did this guy always seem to read his mind? "Uh, yeah, it does. Although the feeling of joining still lingers on," he replied with a crooked smile.

John frowned a little in concern. "Are you in pain?" he asked.

"Not too much, but my ass is burning," Jim said.

John nodded. "That's normal. Still, we shouldn't have another such go for a while," he said, his mouth forming a wicked smile.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Ohhh, so you do want another go? I didn't disappoint?" he asked twinkling.

"Not at all," John replied, leaning close for another kiss. "You are incredible, James Kirk."

Jim smiled, once again feeling that warmth bloom in his chest. "As are you, John Harrison," he murmured, feeling blissful and happy.

"Are you thirsty?" John asked after a moment.

Jim licked his dry lips. "Now that you mention it, yeah."

"Stay here, I'll be right back," John said, petting Jim's hair before leaving the bed. Jim smiled at the view of his nude lover disappearing into the refresher, and then he pulled out the cushion from underneath him, groaning at his aching muscles. Tossing the cushion aside, he relaxed back into the pillow and glanced at the view of London outside the window. Moments later John returned with a glass or water in one hand and what looked like a cloth in the other. "Here you go," he said as handed the glass to Jim, and he waited by the bed as Jim took a few gulps. Once Jim put the glass on the nearest side table, John sat down on the bed and gently ran the cloth, which had been soaked in warm water, over Jim's stomach, and then the still sensitive parts between his legs. Once those areas were clean he murmured for Jim to lift his hips, and then carefully wiped the area between the younger man's buttocks. Jim hissed and twitched at the sting, and John apologized softly. The older man finished and then got up to toss the cloth into a hamper.

"I need the refresher," Jim said as he made to get out of bed.

"You're welcome to stay the night," John began, and then shyly looked down at the floor. "If you'd like."

Jim's heart clenched again; this man who was all cockiness and swagger once again became suddenly vulnerable. He had no intention of leaving, at least not until morning, but he was touched by how much his answer seemed to mean to John. "I'd like to stay," the young Captain told the older man with a smile.

John looked up at Jim with a warm smile of his own. "Good."

"Good," Jim repeated with a twinkle in his eye before going to the refresher. He took care of business and then splashed some cold water on his face, and then re-emerged to see John sitting on the side of the bed and facing away from him. He appeared to be hunched over, his body rigid, and Jim became concerned. As he approached the bed he saw John's head fall into his hands as he groaned, and Jim practically flew over to kneel in front of him. John's eyes were shut and his face was contorted in pain, and Jim tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. "John? Are you okay?" he asked, gently taking hold of John's upper arms.

John didn't answer at first, trembling as he breathed out what seemed to be a wave of pain. Some long moments later his body quieted, and his eyes slowly blinked open. "James..." he murmured, his expression a little sad. "I'm... I'm sorry you saw that."

"Hey, it's alright," Jim assured him. "C'mon, let's lay down," he then encouraged, easing John back onto the bed. The other man then shifted over so Jim could climb in after him, and Jim grabbed the edge of the duvet and pulled it up to cover them both. "What just happened?" he asked as he got comfortable. "Is it something to do with your amnesia?"

John nodded, clearly ashamed that Jim had seen him in such a state. "I get these... flashes of memory, and when they happen I feel pain. Sometimes it's like a sharp stab, other times it's a seemingly unending wave. The doctors say it's the effects of my brain trying to heal itself," he explained.

"I can imagine that's what's happening," Jim said nodding. "Still, at least some things are coming back."

"That's what's so strange..." John began with a frown. "The memories don't seem... familiar. I've yet to remember anyone I recognize. The prevailing theory is that I'm remembering my past research missions," he said.

Jim also frowned. "That is strange, and sad. You're saying you're not remembering your family," he said.

"I don't appear to be, no," John replied, running a hand through his hair. "And we were having such a great night..." he said with a sigh.

"Hey, we still are," Jim said, reaching out to cup John's cheek. "You're healing from a traumatic brain injury; you can't help when or where you'll have these flashes," he assured the other man, leaning close to kiss him tenderly.

John melted into the kiss, and then smiled softly when they eased back. "Thank you for understanding," he murmured.

"Of course," Jim replied with a smile of his own, brushing his thumb over John's sharp cheekbone. A yawn then escaped his lips and the other man chuckled.

"I believe I may have worn you out," John said with a wry smile.

"That's that last thing you need, a swelled head," Jim quipped without thinking, and then his cheeks heated up as he looked worriedly at his lover. John, however, merely laughed.

"This is why I like you, Jim. Even knowing about my... issues. You still treat me the same as everyone else," John said. He then snuggled closer and kissed the younger man on the shoulder. "So how was your first time with a man?" he then asked smiling.

"Good, very good. Incredible, actually," Jim began with a grin. "It did feel weird at first, and even when it hurt it wasn't so bad. You did really good with the prep; it even felt as good as the intercourse," he complimented, and then bit his lip for a moment. "I never dreamed that being with another man would feel so... amazing."

John's lips quirked into that cocky little smile. "I promised to make it good, and I always keep my promises," he said, brushing the back of his finger over Jim's cheek. "We should get some sleep," he then murmured.

Jim nodded, snuggling closer to John as the other man quietly ordered the lights to shut off. The room darkened save for the city lights shining from outside.

"Want me to darken the windows?" John offered.

"Just a little, I like the view," Jim replied, turning on his side so he could look at the London skyline. He heard another soft order from John and the windows darkened enough to diffuse the brightness of the city lights, leaving the bedroom in a soft and pleasant glow.

"May... may I hold you, Jim?" John asked softly.

Jim's heart clenched at the soft and almost hesitant tone of voice. How could this man move him so after knowing him for only a night? He turned to see John laying on his side, and gave him a soft smile. "Of course," he murmured.

John's smile made the room as bright as it had been just moments ago, and Jim grinned as he turned back to the window. He felt the warmth of the other man as he pressed close and wound his arms around him from behind, and the Captain settled into his embrace. Usually Jim was the one who was did the holding. And now that he was the one being held, it felt... nice.

"Sweet dreams, James," John whispered with a kiss on Jim's temple.

"G'night, John..." Jim said on another yawn, his eyes slipping closed as he drifted off.

 

 

_TBC...._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 3 has finally arrived after all these months! My deepest apologies, and my sincerest thanks, to all the readers who have waited for this update. Word of warning: There will likely be another long pause as I'm working to finish an in-progress Christopher Pike/Number One Star Trek fic, and I'm also looking to continue the 'Return to Talos IV' series, and there's also that post-IW/Endgame Dr. Strange fic I need to get back to. In the meantime, there's more smutty goodness with our boys which I hope you all find worth the long wait! Between RL commitments, coming and going writer's block, and a bit of struggling with writing the sexier stuff, I think this came out pretty alright. I know this is a bit of a slow burn until we get to the part that's more based directly on the movie, but this beginning part is meant to establish the spark of passion and growing feelings between Jim and John/Khan. I can't say how many more chapters this part will last, but I can say it's not much longer to go until the action really gets going. Until then, I hope you enjoy the hot action here...

_The bed was so soft it felt like a cloud, his skin gliding easily over the silk sheets. He could hear laughter and smiles, and his eyes made out beautiful faces he didn't recognize. A pair of petal-soft lips closed over his own, and he accepted the kiss greedily, tongues meeting in a sensuous duel. A hand wandered to a breast and he felt a moan enter his mouth. He moaned in kind, his other hand roaming to a plush backside. He squeezed the buttock and the woman playfully bit his lip before letting go. In the next moment another smiling face came close to claim a kiss of their own, and he could feel the scratch of stubble as rough fingers played over his chest. The kiss was harder, more intense, and he groaned as the other man tweaked his nipple. He nipped his lover's bottom lip and made him gasp, and a low chuckle rumbled from his throat. The other man eased back and he reached out to slap his firm ass, anticipating the feeling of that tight heat around his aching cock. The woman came close to him again and he wrapped a strong arm around her curvy waist. Her body shifted upwards and he feasted his eyes on her luscious breasts, his tongue darting out to lick a nipple. He then took the hardening nub into his mouth, eliciting a soft moan. Something wet and warm then closed around his cock, and the friction of sliding lips against his sensitive skin made him groan. He eagerly rolled his hips for more as he hungrily suckled..._

John Harrison woke up with a gasp, his mind a whirl of confusion before he remembered where he was. He became aware of the warm body next to him, his arm around it's middle. As his eyes got accustomed to the semi-dark room he looked over to see James Kirk sleeping peacefully on his side with his back against John's chest. His lips were slightly parted, his face as soft as a little boy's, and John's heart couldn't help clenching a little. _So very young..._ he thought, turning his gaze to the huge window with it's city view. The sky was a pre-dawn gray, twinkling with the lights of passing ships and shuttles. John kept his eyes on the London skyline as he pressed closer to his bedmate, trying to deduce what this latest dream had been about. When his head had exploded in pain earlier there were only flashes of erotic images, but when he slept the images were fully formed. It was apparent that he had indulged in a liaison with a woman and a man, but he couldn't imagine it happening during a mission, unless it had been of the honeypot kind. Perhaps he'd visited a brothel on one of his rare shore leaves? John may have been termed a workaholic but he still had needs. He glanced over at Jim's handsome face with it's golden shock of hair, and a smile formed on his lips as he recalled the night's events.

John hadn't been looking for a one-night stand, he really hadn't. He was more in the mood for returning to London and being among people. After weeks of non-stop work at Section 31's Jupiter station, it felt wonderful to breathe some actual fresh air. James Kirk just happened to be a unexpected surprise; he'd seen many a beautiful woman and handsome man since waking up and returning to work, but he never felt the heady rush of instant attraction until he laid eyes on Jim. Like those movies from the 20th century, their eyes met across a crowded room and it was as if the world narrowed to just the two of them. John was captivated by Jim's startling blue eyes and boyish smile; he had guessed him to be an Ensign or Lieutenant, so it was a surprise to find out he was a Captain, the captain of the _Enterprise_ , no less! He had read about the _Enterprise_ 's missions and about it's heroic Captain, but had given the photo on Kirk's file such a cursory glance that he hadn't instantly recognized the man in person. Jim was as cocky as Starfleet scuttlebutt had said, but was also humble in his own way, and John found that endearing. It was never easy for John to open up to strangers, but Jim was a good listener as well as understanding and compassionate. John regretted that he had to fudge his story, but his status as a Section 31 agent had to be kept secret; his work so important that he couldn't afford to let anything slip. John hoped that Jim wouldn't hold this against him since he was also in Starfleet; the Captain had to agree that defending the Federation against the Klingon threat was of the utmost importance.

But would Jim truly understand if he knew everything? The things he'd done, and was still doing, to help keep the Federation safe? Jim Kirk was a man of principles, and Section 31 always operated in the grayer areas. Would Jim see him differently if he ever found out the truth? Would he be angry with John for lying? Perhaps even hate him? John couldn't dismiss that possibility, and he began feel a pit in his stomach. It wasn't rational, but James Kirk getting under his skin in just one night wasn't rational, either.

 _What are you getting yourself into, Harrison?_ John wondered, lightly running his fingers over Jim's hair. He sighed softly, now fully awake. He leaned over to lightly kiss Jim's temple and then released him, being careful not to wake him as he got out of bed. Not bothering to dress, he went over to the window and watched the light of early dawn over London. He thought it a beautiful city, and yet despite having been born here he felt like an alien. Truth be told he was most at home on Section 31's Jupiter base, but then again it was where he'd awakened from the coma. The first face he saw was that of Alexander Marcus, and it was Marcus who encouraged him through his recovery and helped him transition back to his regular routine. Alex was an honorable man who believed in what Starfleet and the Federation stood for and in protecting both institutions at all costs, and John felt a kinship with him, so he believed the older man when he said they'd been friends for years. The Commander even regarded the Admiral as a kind of father figure, not surprising since John couldn't remember his own father. _And yet I remember having sex with strangers..._ he thought, his brow furrowing.

"Mmm, now that's a view I wouldn't mind waking up to every morning."

John turned with a start at the voice that was still thick with sleep, and then instantly relaxed as he saw Jim Kirk's boyish smile.

"Early riser, hmm?" the Captain asked twinkling, still stretching and burrowing into the pillow. "Sorry, did I startle you?" he then offered sheepishly.

One corner of John's mouth kicked up as he smiled back. "Yes to both questions, but don't worry about the latter. I can get a bit... hyper-vigilant," he said.

"What does a researcher have to be vigilant about? Pirate librarians?" Jim joked.

John snorted. "Even researchers have to go to dangerous places sometimes," he replied wryly.

"I sense a story there. Maybe I oughta stay for breakfast so I can hear it?" Jim said.

John's heart fluttered at the prospect, but his easy smile remained. "So long as it's my treat, since you're both a visitor to the city and my guest," he said.

Jim grinned. "I've been quite pleased with your hospitality so far, Commander," he said, slipping out of bed and getting to his feet. "I should thank you," he then offered, his tone more sultry as he approached John.

John licked his lips as he raked hungry eyes over Jim. The younger man was truly gorgeous; a handsome face with sky-blue eyes, his blond hair cut in the standard Starfleet fashion, and a fit, athletic body. His rippled chest and torso had a light dusting of golden hair, and a narrower trail of that hair led to the thicker thatch at his groin. Jim was already half-hard, and as soon as he was near enough John reached out to touch him, the blood rushing to his own groin as he ached to take the other man once more. Jim shivered at the contact, and he ran his hands over John's shoulders before stopping at his neck. Jim slanted his head as his lips parted, and John instantly claimed what was offered. They moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues and teeth clashed for dominance, and then John took control of the kiss. He turned them so Jim was pressed back against the window, and then he grasped the younger man's hands and raised them above his head. The kiss got needier, hotter, and wetter by the second, and in time John eased back so the Captain could breathe. John then latched his mouth onto Jim's neck and the Englishman groaned as he sucked hard enough to leave a mark. He could hear Jim's mewls and moans, smiling to himself as the younger man eagerly bucked against him. The older man eased off and ran soothing licks over the developing love bite, releasing Jim's hands so he could caress his chest. He lightly tweaked his lover's nipples, smiling cheekily as the Captain gasped. He then glanced downwards and oh yes, Jim was good and ready. John smiled in both appreciation and lust, reclaiming the younger man's lips in a sensuous kiss.

"Can't be a good host if I don't let you enjoy the view," John murmured before turning Jim's body so the Captain could see out the window. The older man wrapped his arms tight around his lover and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he offered as the rays of the rising sun warmed them both.

Jim leaned into John's embrace. "Y-yeah... but to be honest I'm feeling thankful these windows are one-way," he replied softly.

John chuckled. "Mmm, you should," he rumbled, skimming his hands over and down Jim's torso. One hand paused while the other continued further down, and John heard Jim's breathing quicken in anticipation. John licked and nibbled along Jim's neck as he wrapped his fingers around the younger man's erection, and the Captain gasped and instantly bucked into his hand.

"Easy, Captain..." John purred in the tone he now knew made Jim's pulse race, and the other man calmed even though John could feel the energy buzzing under his skin. "You're quite a beautiful sight yourself, already so hard for me, letting me fist your cock..." he murmured huskily as he began to give long, easy strokes.

"Fuck, John..." Jim rasped, clearly as turned on by the sound of the older man's voice as by the slow pumping of his cock. The young Captain pressed his palms against the window for support and snapped his hips for more friction, and John gave him a gentle squeeze as he circled his thumb around the smooth tip.

"I can understand wanting instant gratification, but I've heard it said that patience is a virtue," John rumbled into Jim's ear, smearing a bead of pre-come over the sensitive head.

"N-not my fault that you make me want to come so bad..." Jim managed on something between a pant and a whine.

"I arouse you that much, hmm?" John murmured, resuming the movements of his fist and gradually increasing speed. "You do the same for me... Captain," he added huskily, rolling his hips so his own erection pressed against Jim's bare backside. He yearned to fuck the younger man and it took all of his self-control not to give into his baser needs. John wanted to give Jim time before taking him again, so he kept focused on pleasuring his lover. "Do you have any idea how breathtaking you are?" he murmured against Jim's shoulder before scraping his teeth over the soft skin.

Jim hissed softly at the contact. "You're... you're stealing my breath right now... ahhh!" he rasped as John gave another hard stroke.

John chuckled and soothed the nip with his lips and tongue. "I like how good you feel, Jim. How responsive you are..." he purred, his free hand caressing the younger man's chest as he worked his other hand faster. "Want you so, so, much..." he growled as his fingertips flicked over one nipple, and then the other.

"Shit... ohhhh, fuck...!" Jim keened, as his palms pressed harder against the window. John glimpsed at the play of muscles under his lover's skin as his body tensed, and his own arousal surged at the friction of Jim's arse against his cock. He sensed Jim getting ever closer to the edge and pumped his fist even harder and faster. Jim's back bowed as he yelped. "Ahhh...! I-I'm gonna come..."

The fingers of John's free hand hotly trailed over Jim's chest and abs. "I have you James, let go..." he encouraged huskily as he sped up his strokes.

That was all Jim needed and a cry tore from his throat as he came, his essence pulsing forth and splashing against the window. John kept pumping the younger man's cock and could feel the warm fluid on his fingers. He murmured endearments in his lover's ear as his fist gradually slowed, calming Jim as he trembled. The Captain moaned as he caught his breath, leaning his forehead against the window. John pressed his back closer to Jim as he released him, wrapping both arms around the other man. Jim went boneless in John's embrace, his arms covering John's as he turned his head for a kiss. John's heart warmed at his lover's dopey smile and he happily gave Jim what he wanted. Their lips were soft and caressing at first, and then Jim opened up for John's tongue. They groaned into each other's mouths, simply enjoying their closeness as the morning sun rose higher.

Jim softly broke the kiss so he could breathe and turned his eyes back to the view. His face then scrunched as he noticed the smears of fluid on the glass. "Eww. Aw, man..." he murmured, his cheeks pinking with embarrassment.

John let out a low chuckle. "It's alright, I'll clean it up," he said, the corner of his mouth kicking up. "Still, if you would like to make it up to me..." he added, slowly turning Jim around and shifting them to the right, away from the mess.

Jim's eyes sparkled naughtily. "Ahm... when you say make it up, do you mean...?" he asked, taking hold of John's still-erect cock.

John gasped. "In... in a manner of speaking," he murmured, his hands going to Jim's broad shoulders. "It's not your hand I'm thinking of, though," he added, tracing a finger over his lover's lower lip.

John saw the subtle shifts of emotion in Jim's eyes and face as the implication sank in, and then the young man gave him a little smile. "You trust me? Even with my... lack of experience in this area?" he offered.

John returned Jim's smile, relieved that he wasn't turned off or disgusted at the idea. "I'm sure you've gotten plenty, so I would imagine you have an idea of how to give," he replied playfully.

Jim released John and traced his fingertips over his abs. "Yeah... I have some idea," he said twinkling, and then he bit his lip. "I'm not sure I can go as far as you did, though..." he admitted sheepishly.

John was moved by how honest and vulnerable the cocky young Captain could be. "You don't have to, Jim. You don't have to do this at all if you don't want to. I just..." He swallowed. "Just for once I'd like to know the feel of your mouth," he said softly, the pad of his thumb caressing that plush lower lip.

Something seemed to loosen in Jim and he gave a soft smile. "I want to, I do. It's that..." he cupped the back of John's neck in his hand. "I don't want to disappoint you."

John's stomach fluttered and he felt a warmth unlike any he'd ever known. "You've yet to disappoint me, Jim. I can't imagine you ever could," he said.

Jim was pensive and seemed about to reply, and then he twinkled before kissing John soft and slow. They smiled against each other's lips, and then John eased off and turned them so his back was against the window. He pushed down on Jim's shoulders, and the younger man took the signal and went down on his knees. They shared a heated gaze as Jim skimmed his hands over John's hips and thighs, the Englishman shivering and taking a sharp intake of breath at the touch. One of the Captain's hands then went to the base of John's erection, his fingers curling around the thick flesh. John's pulse quickened, and he saw Jim's golden lashes fan over his cheeks as he closed his eyes. Jim's hot breath blew over John's skin like a caress, and then a moan tore from John's throat as that heat fully enclosed around him. Jim paused so they could both get used to the feeling, and John carded his fingers through Jim's hair. John felt the movements of his lover's tongue and guessed Jim was getting used to the taste, and telling by the soft moan Jim gave, the young man was liking it. After a moment Jim began to move his head slowly and carefully, keeping his hand wrapped around the base of John's cock. Jim's initial strokes were shallow, his eyes still closed. John bit his lip as he watched the younger man, the sight one of the most erotic he'd ever seen.

A light scrape of teeth made John hiss, and Jim's eyes snapped open with worry before he hurriedly pulled off. John started and blinked at the sudden loss, and then he huffed a chuckle as he reached down to gently take Jim's chin. "You didn't have to stop altogether," he said, and at Jim's slightly abashed look he added, "Just take care to use only your lips and tongue, alright?"

"Sorry," Jim offered softly.

John smiled and cupped Jim's cheek. "No need to apologize, it's all new to you," he assured the younger man, and Jim smiled back. "And please don't feel obliged to go all the way. Do whatever makes you comfortable," he then encouraged, massaging the back of Jim's head with his fingertips.

Jim happily leaned into the touch, and John couldn't help likening him to a puppy in that moment. An instant later Jim's eyes darkened with lust, and his lips formed into a sinful smile before they wrapped around the head of John's cock. John took a breath and closed his eyes, relishing the wet heat as he petted Jim's short-cropped hair. Jim suckled and pressed his tongue over the sensitive glans, and after a few moments he tried the same movements as before, his thrusts shallow and careful. The young Captain made sure to be careful of his teeth, and John panted as every glide became smoother. The older man began to roll his hips for more of that wonderful friction, being careful not to startle or hurt Jim. John pressed further back against the window, and Jim held onto John's hips as he gradually made his passes faster and deeper. John felt his head nudge at Jim's throat and the younger man stopped, taking a breath through his nose before resuming. He made his next thrusts shallower, to which John had no objection. It was only last night that Jim Kirk had sex with a another man for the very first time; John couldn't very well expect him to try deep-throating him right away. The truth was that John couldn't even remember if he liked it when his male lovers made such an effort. Until the night before he couldn't say for sure that he enjoyed sex with men. He certainly enjoyed sex with Jim Kirk, and he was now losing himself in the sheer pleasure of the Captain's glorious and surprisingly skillful mouth. Jim was a considerate and attentive lover, taking cues from John's every sound and every movement. When John indicated that he liked something the younger man would double his efforts. Jim tried a moan around John's cock which literally sent the most delicious vibrations through the older man's body, and John rewarded Jim with enthusiastic mewls and groans. Mentally taking note of this, the young man would randomly repeat the action. Jim might have been a beginner but he was a quick learner, and John was craving him all the more.

As Jim kept working his lips and tongue, the fingers of one hand went to John's sac to fondle and tease, and the older man softly keened with a snap of his hips. Jim managed to hold fast and continue his ministrations, and John's nerves sparked with heat and desire. Something inside him coiled tighter and tighter, his breath and pulse quickening by the second. "J-Jim... I... I'm close..." he managed on a moan.

Jim's head bobbed faster and his fingers sped up as he grasped the base of John's cock with his other hand. Another groan escaped John's lips as he felt himself spiraling closer to climax, and in the next moment Jim pulled off and began stroking John hard and fast. Their eyes locked and the sight was too much for John; his body stiffened and his hips snapped hard as he came with a shout. His skin pressed against the glass as he glimpsed down at Jim, still fisting his cock as he spilled over his chin and chest. John held of the back of Jim's head as he trembled through his final throes, his eyes glued to the vision of his lover's golden skin painted by the white fluid. As the light through the window grew brighter, the image almost looked sacred. One that was sure to burn into John's memory.

John leaned back against the window, his eyes sliding closed as he caught his breath. He could feel light and gentle fingertips over his skin, and then the warmth of Jim's body as he sensed the younger man getting to his feet. He opened his eyes again and saw his lover's smiling face, and John returned the smile as his hands went to Jim's hips to pull him into an embrace. Neither of them cared about the stickiness as they held each other and shared tender kisses. "Not at all disappointing," John murmured twinkling.

Jim huffed a soft chuckle. "Glad to be of service," he replied, kissing John light and quick. "Much as I hate to break the moment, I think we both could use a shower," he added regretfully.

"Agreed," John said nodding as they released each other. "You go ahead and start it, I'll take care of the window."

"Okay," Jim said smiling, and as he made to go he looked down at himself and frowned. "Shit, didn't notice these until now.." he murmured, brushing his fingers over his hips.

John stepped over for a closer look and winced as he saw the fingertip-sized bruises on Jim's skin, presumably from the night before. "Bloody hell..." he hissed, reaching over to gently touch the marks. "Jim, I'm so sorry... I clearly don't know my own strength," he offered softly, mortified that he could have hurt the younger man and not known it.

Jim smiled. "Hey, it's alright. We both got a little overexcited," he said on a chuckle.

"Still, I shouldn't have..." John said with a shake of his head. "Are you in pain?" he then asked.

"It's just a dull ache. I honestly didn't notice it until now. I thought it was my muscles aching, although I have that too," Jim assured him, and then he regarded John for a moment. "John, please don't beat yourself up. Last night was fantastic, and I never mind it getting a little rough," he offered with a little grin.

A small smile crossed John's lips. "I'll file that for later," he said before sobering again. "I honestly didn't mean to hurt you, I never intended to..." he said before Jim cut him off with a kiss.

"What did I say just now?" Jim murmured firmly when they parted, and John wondered if that was the tone he used while onboard the _Enterprise_.

"Don't beat myself up, and that you don't mind it a little rough. Sir," John replied as he would to his commanding officer, and Jim snorted. John chuckled, now feeling more at ease. "I have a dermal regenerator with my first aid kit. I could take care of those after we shower," he offered.

"These..." Jim said, indicating the bruises on his hips. "...but not this," he finished as he touched the love bite on his neck. "I'd like to keep at least one souvenir," he added with a wink.

John grinned and pulled Jim into one more kiss. "Start the shower, Captain. I'll join you shortly," he purred.

"Aye, aye, Commander," Jim said twinkling, and then he turned to saunter to the refresher, giving John a lovely view of his bare backside.

John let his gaze linger on the younger man, biting his lip as he willed his cock to behave itself. He watched Jim stop at the entryway and throw him one last saucy look before he ducked into the 'fresher, and he chuckled with a head-shake as he headed for the kitchen to fetch a few sanitary wipes.

 

```````````````

 

John made quick work of cleaning the window, and while he was at it he decided to also change the sheets and toss the soiled ones into the hamper. Once finished he padded over to the refresher and could hear the water shower running as he entered. The room was already cloudy with steam and John smiled as he made out Jim's silhouette through the shower door. He could feel his arousal surging anew as he approached the door and opened it, and then his eyes feasted on the sight of his lover's body under the rainshower spray. Jim's eyes were closed as the water cascaded over his head, and John couldn't tear his gaze away from the droplets that trailed over his muscular form.

Jim shivered as the cold air entered the large stall and blinked his eyes open as he ducked out from under the spray. "Well, either come in or leave, Commander. Don't let me freeze to death!" he teased with a grin.

John chuckled sheepishly. "My apologies," he offered, stepping into the stall and closing the door.

Jim smiled appreciatively at John, looking him up and down. "I haven't washed my hair yet if you'd like to do the honors," he offered.

John felt warm under Jim's gaze as he returned the smile. "It would be my pleasure," he replied soft and low, reaching for the shampoo dispenser and taking a small amount into his palm. He gestured for Jim to face away from him and then began massaging the younger man's scalp, making a good lather.

"Mmm... been ages since I let someone wash my hair. Feels good," Jim murmured happily.

"Happy to oblige, James," John said, leaning close to place a kiss on his lover's shoulder.

"Keep doing that and I won't be responsible for my actions," Jim quipped, and John could feel him melt further into his touch.

"If you're worried about wasting water, I assure you this building has a recycling system," John replied with a little smile before kissing the spot below Jim's ear.

Jim gave another happy little moan, which made John's stomach flip. He was coming to truly enjoy pleasing the Captain; he wondered if this was how he always treated his lovers. "Time to rinse," he told Jim, gently nudging him back under the spray.

Jim squeezed his eyes shut as the water ran over his hair and washed the shampoo away. Once his hair was totally clean the younger man came away from the spray and opened his eyes again. "Okay, your turn," he told John smiling, reaching for the soap dispenser and opening his palm. "Do you use a cloth or sponge, or...?" he asked.

"I wouldn't object if you used your hands," John told him with a sultry smile.

Jim grinned. "Neither would I," he replied, rubbing the liquid soap between his hands and making it lather. He kept his eyes locked with John's for a moment, and then began smoothing the cleansing foam over the older man's skin, starting with his shoulders and then down his chest. John's body grew hotter under Jim's tender care, and he could feel more blood rushing towards his nether regions. He marveled at how the young Captain affected him so.

Jim continued to carefully wash John, taking quick pauses to get more soap when needed. He went over every inch of skin, and the Englishman's nerves sparked whenever his lover touched a sensitive spot. Jim stooped to lather John's buttocks, giving them a squeeze and making the older man gasp. The Captain let out a throaty chuckle and then washed John's legs, moving his hands slowly and sensually. When he moved lower he prompted John to lift one foot, and then the other so he could massage his insteps. John moaned and pressed a hand to the wall for purchase, his body going more pliant by the minute.

"Let's rinse you off," Jim offered, and John blinked. He threw the younger man a questioning look, inclining his head towards the one area he had neglected.

Jim merely chuckled. "Oh, I haven't forgotten. But we don't want any soap drying on you, yeah?" he said, taking John's arm and guiding him under the showerhead. John complied, guessing at what Jim had in mind, and he closed his eyes as the warm water ran over his body. He felt Jim run his hands over his skin to make sure all the soap rinsed away, and a soft smile crossed his lips as he enjoyed the soft and slippery caresses.

Jim took John's hands to pull him out from under the spray, and John opened his eyes to the breathtaking sight of the Captain's bright blue orbs. Jim smiled at John and then got more soap from the dispenser. He lathered it up before slipping a hand between their bodies. John had become so relaxed he'd forgotten how much he'd been throbbing, and he gasped when Jim took hold of him. Jim's eyes twinkled and he slowly ran the soap over John's erection. He made sure the lather covered every inch, and then he got more soap and washed the rest of John's intimate areas, taking care with the heavy sac. John's breathing grew heavier and he pressed closer to Jim, lowering his own hand to gently take the younger man's hardening cock. Encouraged by the hitching of Jim's breath, John moved even closer and began to slide his fist back and forth. Jim then took John in hand once again and mirrored the older man's actions, their pupils blown wide as their pulses quickened. Their free arms went around each other and they held each other fast, their strokes syncing into a gradually speeding rhythm. John groaned as he rocked his hips for more friction, his head lolling onto Jim's shoulder. John felt nippy kisses on his shoulder and neck, and the Englishman returned them in kind. John couldn't remember when they moved closer to the showerhead, and the water sluicing over their bodies made every stroke even slicker.

"Oh, fuck..." Jim rasped out, snapping his hips as he pumped his fist even faster. Another groan tore out of John's throat and he could feel himself nearing the edge, the fingers of his free hand digging into Jim's back. There was a spike of worry as John feared he was possibly giving Jim more bruises, and then it was quickly forgotten as the heat pooled in his stomach. John quickened his own strokes and he could practically hear Jim's thudding heartbeat, and then a tingling heat began to wash over him. John grunted as his movements became more erratic, and then he let out a soft cry as he spilled over Jim's hand. Jim's moans and garbled words came to John's ear and he managed to hold onto the young man as he felt the warm stickiness over his own fingers. Both of them trembled as they came down from their shared high, letting go of their softening cocks and then holding each other under the warm water. They shared soft kisses as they came back to awareness, and then smiled into each other's eyes. Jim laid a hand on John's cheek, and he leaned into it. "I should wash your hair," the younger man offered.

John hummed in contentment. "At this point, you can do anything you like to me," he replied.

Jim twinkled. "I'll take a rain check on that," he quipped, and John laughed as he turned to face away from Jim. Moments later the Captain's fingertips massaged into his scalp as his hair lathered up, and John happily closed his eyes. John's body warmed again, but not to the point of arousal. He was sated for now, yet he had no doubt that the longer he stayed close to Jim, the more likely his desire would tamp up again. At one time he would have thought this inconvenient, but now... he found himself liking it. He liked the way Jim Kirk made him feel and he was loathe to let it stop.

Jim guided John back under the spray to rinse off, and then the water was shut off. John let Jim leave the shower stall first, and then followed after him. Jim handed John a towel from the warmer and they both dried off as the steam gradually cleared from the room. John had wrapped the towel around his waist before rubbing a second one into his hair, as did Jim, and when John was finished he saw a pensive smile on the younger man's face.

"I was thinking... I don't have to be back in San Francisco until Monday," Jim said.

John kept his features schooled as he draped the towel over his shoulder, not daring to hope. "Well, I... I'd hate for you to go to the trouble of booking yourself into a hotel. I mean, if you'd like..."

Jim grinned and stepped closer to John. "Are you offering to let me bunk with you?" he asked.

John tried to stay casual, but a grin of his own split his face. "I'd very much like you to stay, Jim," he replied.

Jim brightened even more and kissed John soundly. "Good, because I'd very much like to stay."

"Alright, then," John said, and they fell into a momentary comfortable silence. "In that case I should replicate a toothbrush for you. Oh, and perhaps you might like a change of clothes. I could program your measurements into the replicator, or... I was planning to go shopping..."

"Ooooh, yes! I've always wanted to shop in London!" Jim enthused like a little kid.

John chuckled, finding this side of Jim utterly charming. "Seems we have our plan for the day. But before any of that we should eat," he said.

"How about we go out to eat? Totally make a day of it?" Jim offered.

John nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you suggested that, because I'm famished enough for a full English," he said as he made to leave the refresher.

"Full English?" Jim asked, puzzled.

John grinned at Jim over his shoulder. "Am I yet to steer you wrong, Captain? A full English is your kind of breakfast, trust me," he purred.

Jim's pupils widened a little and he licked his lips as leaned back against the sink. "Well, since you put it that way..." he murmured.

John laughed as he headed for the replicator to order an extra toothbrush.

 

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 has finally arrived... after over 3 months, and it's the longest chapter yet! Apologies again for the long wait and my ever-lasting thanks to my loyal readers and followers. Admittedly this is a mostly leisurely chapter, with lots of fluff and a bit of a twist which came about because of a potential plot hiccup I found during some recent internet research. (Hopefully the fix I came up makes the story better. *fingers crossed*) Oh, and it's been over thirty years since my only vacation in London and my knowledge of the city is minimal at best, so apologies if I made any mistakes on that front. Okay, enough of my yakking. I'm sure you all want to get to reading!

"Sir, we have a problem," Lt. Yuki Sulu said without preamble as she rushed into Admiral Marcus' office.

Marcus' brow furrowed and his lips twisted into a frown. "What is it, Lieutenant?" he asked gruffly.

"I thought I remembered something about Captain Kirk so I checked his file, and then I looked over Harrison's file, and..." Sulu's voice faded as she handed a PADD to Marcus.

Marcus looked at the screen and his expression became thunderous. "What the...?!" he exclaimed. He set the PADD down on his deck hard and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If Kirk ever pulls this up from the database... Jesus, what were the odds that Harrison would get up close and personal with one of the Tarsus survivors?!"

Sulu bit her lip. "We've been keeping an eye on any requests for Harrison's file and none have come up so far. But I'm sure it's only a matter of time until Captain Kirk logs into the database to have a look at it," she said.

Marcus nodded with his eyes closed, sighing impatiently. "Seems there's no other alternative then to change the file before Kirk sees it," he said.

Sulu nodded gravely. "I agree, Admiral. But how do we explain this to Harrison? He's committed that file to memory," she offered in concern.

Marcus raised a hand. "You let me worry about that, Lieutenant. Just take care of that file before Kirk gets it in his head to log into the database. We can't afford to arouse any suspicions, from either of them," he said, handing the PADD back to Sulu.

The younger woman took the PADD with a crisp nod. "Yes, Sir," she said, turning on her heel and leaving on Marcus' silent dismissal.

 

```````````````

 

Jim's eyes were wide as he looked at the plate of food in front of him. "Boy, when you call this a 'Full English,' you aren't kidding!" he told John.

The older man chuckled. "This is sure to make you full for most, if not all of today. So it can be said this dish is aptly named," he replied, picking up his fork to dig into his own breakfast.

After one passionate round of sex the previous night and two more (one of them in the shower) earlier this morning, Jim and John had worked up a considerable appetite. They set out once they dressed, and since John was serving as Jim's guide today, he suggested they eat at this little retro-diner that was only a few blocks from John's building. It's aesthetic was like that of the late 20th century, in this case the decades of the 1950s and 60s. The decor was smooth and gleaming in colors of white and silver with candy-like accents, and some of the touches reminded Jim of his father's old Corvette. The Captain couldn't help a grin as he looked around, and he had caught John's pleased smile out of the corner of his eye. "I thought you might like it," the Englishman had said, and Jim's stomach flipped. He was flattered beyond words at how considerate the older man was and he felt truly cared for at that moment. They took a booth in a quiet corner and Jim had a look at the menu even though they'd already decided what to order. The diner served meals from various regions of Earth and various planets from all over the Federation, and John mentioned the dishes he'd previously had here.

"You come here a lot, eh?" Jim had asked him twinkling.

John had flashed a lopsided smile in return. "Just a few blocks from home and the food is excellent. Who can ask for more?"

They had both ordered a classic Full English breakfast, which consisted of bacon, sausage, baked beans, black pudding, bubble and squeak (which was boiled potatoes and cabbage), fried tomatoes and mushrooms, and a choice of eggs and bread. Jim opted for scrambled while John chose to have his eggs poached, and they both ordered fried bread. They also ordered coffee to go with. "Fish and chips last night and now this? Bones would really kill me if he found out," Jim had remarked with a chuckle, and the thought crossed his mind again as their meals were served. He also had a notion that his eyes were possibly bigger than his stomach. He and John had defintely worked up an appetite, but really...

"Good thing we'll be doing some walking today," John said with a grin. "Mmm... you might not want to tell your CMO that this is also known as a 'fry-up.'," he added wryly.

"No in-between around here, huh? You either boil it or fry it," Jim joked. He speared some sausage and egg on his fork and tried it, chewing slowly. "Wow, this is good!" he said smiling before trying some bubble and squeak. "Okay, I admit that boiled cabbage and potatoes wouldn't be my first choice, but this isn't bad."

"On behalf of my home country, I'm glad we've made a good impression," John said with a grin before having a spoonful of baked beans.

"Just the other day I was thinking of how I've seen so many other planets and yet I've seen so little of my own. I'm really glad I decided to come here," Jim told him smiling.

John returned the younger man's smile. "And I'm very glad I decided to tear myself away from work and go out for a drink," he said.

Jim raised his mug. "Here's to..." he thought for a moment, and then he grinned. "Serendipity."

John brightened. "I will drink to that," he replied before they lightly clinked their mugs together.

 

```````````````

 

Jim was barely able to clean his plate and his stomach was very full when they finished. He had offered to pay his half of the tab but John waved him off. "Nonsense, Captain. You're my guest, after all," the Englishman told him with a grin.

Jim chuckled with a head-shake. "Okay, Commander, if you're gonna insist. But I insist on buying dinner when we celebrate your promotion," he replied twinkling.

"Fair enough," John said smiling.

John not only paid but left a generous tip, and the sun was warm as they left the diner. John led the way to the nearest public transporter and they beamed to Oxford Street, which was the most popular shopping area in London and had been for centuries. After Jim reoriented himself he swept his eyes over the gleaming buildings and the streets and airways that teemed with people and various modes of transport. One of the city's famous red buses even drove by, although this red bus ran on propulsors like most land vehicles these days.

"We can take a ride on one of those if you'd like," John offered.

Jim grinned. "I'd love to after we shop," he replied.

"You know what you want. I like that," John said twinkling as they set off.

Jim caught sight of some of London's most famous shops as they walked. "Oh man, I can't decide which one I want to check out first," he said.

"If you don't mind, we could start with the ones I usually frequent," John said.

"Truth be told, I was hoping we could," Jim replied smiling.

"This way, then," John said genially as they resumed walking, and Jim's interest was further piqued as they passed by the bigger and more well-known shops. They finally stopped at a small boutique and John let Jim enter through the automatic doors before following after him. The boutique was simple and beautiful in it's design, and although there weren't as many racks of clothing as in the bigger stores, the garments were clearly high-quality.

"The clothes here are available in every size, but you can also have them custom-tailored. If you don't see what you're looking for they can order it for you, and the prices are quite reasonable," John said.

"Very nice..." Jim said approvingly as they began to leisurely browse the racks. "Do you remember coming here before your accident?" he then asked.

"Mmm... I don't have any clear memories," John replied thoughtfully, reaching up to touch one of the scarves. "When I started exploring the city after my release from Starfleet Medical this was one of the places I was drawn to. Perhaps it's something to do with my subconscious," he added, examining a shimmering black scarf. Jim thought it might have been silk but upon a closer look he saw it was made of one of the more common synthetic fabrics, and the shimmer came from a silver-colored thread in the weave.

"That one seems really... you," Jim told John with a lopsided grin.

"You think so?" John replied with a playful raised eyebrow as he looped it around his neck. The accessory actually went nicely with his outfit: a black leather jacket with a long-sleeved top in slate blue, black trousers, and the same leather boots he wore at the pub.

Jim laughed. "Oh... you look very handsome," he said.

"Alright, I'm convinced. Sold," John said with a chuckle, and then another item caught his eye. "Hmm, I've been meaning to get a pair of these," he murmured as he picked up a pair of fingerless black leather gloves.

"Good for reading or writing in cold weather?" Jim asked him twinkling.

John snorted. "Yes, and for tinkering," he said as he tried on the gloves. "Nice fit," he remarked as he flexed his fingers.

"Kind of a bad-ass look, actually," Jim said.

"Not the usual term that comes to mind when describing a researcher," John replied wryly.

Jim giggled. "True, but if anyone can pull it off..."

John's eyes went alight as he gave Jim that smile that was only for him. "You know if Starfleet hadn't worked out for you, you would have made a good salesman," he said.

Jim smiled humbly as his cheeks heated, glancing down at the floor for a moment. "Well, sometimes a Captain has to use those techniques to motivate his crew, so I guess I kind of am already," he said chuckling.

"Since that's the case, what else would you recommend to me, Mr. Kirk?" John asked soft and low.

Jim's mouth went dry at that husky tone. "Well, um.. Mr. Harrison," he began, clearing his throat. "Let's see what would go well with that scarf and those gloves..." he added, stepping to a rack of trousers. He perused a few of them before pausing. "Mmm, I think these would look good on you," he said with a mischievous grin as he held up a pair of black leather trousers.

John cocked his head, seeming to consider them. "They would make for striking civilian gear, and they would be nice for hyper-bike riding," he said.

"Aw, geez, I hadn't considered..." Jim began before stopping himself. "Um, do you think you might start riding again?" he asked.

"Well, being as I have no memory of the accident, so therefore I don't start shaking like a leaf when someone mentions a hyper-bike or I when see one..." He raised a hand when Jim made to speak. "And no, I'm not saying that you think I'm that traumatized. It's merely my roundabout way of saying that nothing would hinder me from riding again," John told him with a little smile.

Jim returned his smile. "I don't think you're that traumatized, and I'm glad to you know you'll get back on a bike one of these days because riding's still one of my favorite things to do, and I'd love for us to ride together someday," he said.

John grinned. "I would like that, too, Jim," he replied, his eyes going to the trousers once more. "Do they come in my size?"

Jim brightened. "Let's find out," he said.

John picked out a pair that was the right size, and he ducked into one of the changing rooms to try them on. Minutes later he came out and Jim's mouth went dry once again; the leather seemed to be literally painted on John's body and his backside looked particularly good! A smirk crossed the older man's face and he turned around slowly so the Captain could have a better look. "It's a nice fit, pretty comfortable. But the legs could be a little longer," he said.

Jim blinked before replying. "Um, yeah... you can order a custom-made pair."

John nodded. "It's settled, then. I'll take them," he said grinning.

Once John was back in his regular clothes he asked for the trousers to be replicated to his measurements, which the store already had on record. He also had the scarf and gloves added to his tab and then the two of them continued their browsing. They looked through the casual wear and Jim picked out two light gray tops, short-sleeved and long-sleeved, and a pair of blue jeans in a vintage wash that was popular during the 20th century. He went to the changing rooms to try them on and when he let John have a look his body heated from the older man's appreciative gaze. "You look delectable," he purred.

Jim bit his lip as his heart skipped a beat. "Sold," he said.

After Jim changed out of the jeans he made to see into getting his measurements taken, and then another garment caught his eye. It was a brown leather jacket which had the look of being well worn, and he went over for a closer look. He reached out to touch and the material felt soft and supple. He could just imagine how well it would fit on him.

John stepped close and Jim felt his warmth. "Why don't you try it on?" he asked with a smile in his voice as he took the jacket off it's hanger.

Jim grinned. "You only live once, right?" he said, putting down the jeans and getting out of his jacket. He held out his arms and John slipped the leather jacket on, slowly smoothing out the shoulders with his hands. The younger man shivered at the touch, closing his eyes for just a moment.

"How does it feel?" John murmured, his breath warm against Jim's neck.

Jim licked his lips. "It, um... it feels good. Fits nicely, not too stiff," he said as he flexed his elbows.

"It seems to have been made for you," John said lowly, running his hands over Jim's shoulders again.

John was correct; the sleeves were perfect and needed no alterations at all. "I don't splurge very often... but I can't resist," Jim said smiling.

"You only live once," John echoed Jim's words with a twinkle in his eye.

Jim slipped out of the jacket and then got back into his old one. "Well, since I'm already going to have my measurements taken for the jeans, and I'd like to take you somewhere nice for dinner, I might as well look for a new suit," he said.

John grinned. "Let's get to it, then."

Jim followed John to the suit racks, and the Captain gaped at the various choices of styles and colors. He decided to go simple and look for a single-breasted suit, cut in a classic style. The color was a harder choice; while he sometimes dressed flashy, he didn't want anything too garish.

"How about this one?" John offered, pulling out a suit in a deep and beautiful shade of blue. "Goes nicely with your coloring, and brings out your eyes," the Englishman said with a little grin.

Jim returned his smile. "I already know what great taste you have, so I trust you," he replied.

John brightened. "Excellent," he said, carefully draping the suit over his arm. "We should look for a shirt, shoes, and belt that compliment it."

"Do you think the shoes and belt should be black, or a different shade of blue?" Jim asked.

"Hmm, I had been thinking of a monochromatic look; getting the shirt in a lighter shade of blue..." John mused. "If we opt for that I think having the shoes and belt in black could work." He then caught the eye of one of the tailors and asked the man to come over, and the next minutes were spent looking for the right shirt, shoes, and belt. Once those items were chosen Jim went back into the dressing room to change, and when he emerged he was directed to a pedestal so the tailor could take his measurements. The Captain recalled the last time someone took his measurements, which was when he was being fitted for his Starfleet uniform. And then he glimpsed over to John who had a soft and approving smile on his lips. The tailor had agreed with John's suggestion of a lighter blue shirt along with a pair of shoes and a belt in black, so Jim decided to go with that combination. Seeing how good he looked in the mirror along with how pleased John was, the younger man felt a thrill all the way to his toes.

"How does that old Earth saying go? You clean up well," John offered twinkling.

Jim turned to John with a lopsided grin. "You should see me in my uniform," he said with a wink.

"Are you also in Starfleet, sir?" the tailor, a pale human male with gray-streaked dark hair, asked.

"Yes, sir. I am," Jim replied genially.

"We offer a discount to anyone in the service; you need only to show us your Starfleet ID," the tailor said smiling.

Jim flashed a knowing smirk at John. "Ah... no wonder you're a regular customer," he said.

John cocked his head, putting on his most innocent face. "Oh, did I not mention the discount? Must have slipped my mind," he said wryly.

Jim had requested for the suit to be made immendiately, so when the tailor was finished he entered the Captain's measurements in the replicator. Jim changed back into his reqular clothes, and both his and John's purchases were totaled for their separate bills, Jim having showed his ID so he could get the Starfleet discount.

"And now that you're in our records as a Starfleet officer, any future purchases will be discounted," the salesperson, a cheerful Andorian female, said.

"That's excellent, thank you," Jim replied with a grin.

Jim and John's replicated items were made ready, and John asked for their purchases to be immediately delivered to his apartment building. "They have the address, and it saves having to tote everything as we go," he explained to Jim.

"How did the shoppers of centuries past manage?" Jim quipped.

The couple paid their bills and made their leave, John once again letting Jim leave first and following after. "So what next, Captain? On to one of the bigger shops?" the Englishman asked with a smile.

"Actually, I'm curious to see any of those shops with the artisan-made replica antiques you like to frequent," Jim replied.

John brightened. "I know of an excellent one that's only a few blocks away. Come on," he offered.

Another few minutes' walk brought the couple to a small shop which had an impressive window display of a selection of items. Jim's eye was immeidately caught by a pair of ancient-looking hand-held firearms. "Oooh, those look like revolutionary-war era! If they're authentic, I can't imagine what they cost!" he said.

"Replicas can also be pricey, depending on when they were made. Or who made them," John pointed out.

"True," Jim agreed with a nod. "Let's see what they're offering inside," he added grinning.

The shop had the clean lines of most 23rd century buildings, but the numerous items on display gave it a warmer atmosphere. The shop's proprietor, an older human woman with short white hair, brightened at seeing John.

"Hello there, Mr. Harrison. Welcome back," she greeted in a lilting English accent.

"Always good to see you, Mrs. Carter," John offered with a genial smile. "This is my friend, Mr. Kirk. I'm showing him around the city today," he told her.

"Oh, how lovely," Mrs. Carter said sweetly. "Well, if I can be of any assistance, don't hesitate to give me a shout," she then offered.

"We will," John assured her.

"Thanks, Ma'am," Jim offered with a little wave.

The older woman giggled with delight. "It's no bother at all, young man. Welcome to London," she said.

Jim grinned and thanked the woman again before he and John got to browsing. The younger man noticed that a lot of the items on offer came from various regions of Earth, but there were pieces from other worlds, as well. "Oh, I think I'll be making a return trip here. I see some things my bridge crew might like," he said.

"Such as?" John asked, curious.

Jim pointed out a beautiful and ornate samurai sword which was sheathed and mounted on the wall. "My helmsman Mr. Sulu would love this. He's a great fencer, but I'm thinking he'd like this as a decoration," he replied.

"That is a stunning piece," John agreed. "Do you have a fondness for weapons, Jim?" he then asked with a lopsided smile.

Jim tamped down the innuendo that came to mind. "More of an interest, you could say. I studied tactics at the Academy, which included learning about famous historic battles. I found myself fascinated with learning about the old weapons and how those battles were waged with them. Granted, the battles and wars of old were a lot messier, but even back then there was a code of honor. I suppose seeing and touching such weapons reminds me of how far we've come as a species, and yet there's still some values we hold dear. If that makes sense?" he said.

John seemed thoughtful as he listened. "Yes, it does..." he murmured, shutting his eyes with a minute shake of the head before opening them again.

Jim's brow furrowed. "Are you okay, John? Is it another headache?" he asked.

"Just a momentary pain, and a flash... went by too quickly for me to figure it out," John said, taking a breath. "I'm alright." Jim narrowed his eyes, and the Englishman sighed with a patient smile. "I'm fine, Jim. Really," he assured the young Captain.

"Okay, but if another bad headache comes on, you tell me and we'll beam to the nearest doctor. Hell, we'll just beam to San Francisco so Bones can take a look at you," Jim said.

"Alright, you have my word," John said.

"Good," Jim said and then he smiled. "Let's take a gander at Mrs. Carter's other wares, okay?"

"By all means," John replied as they resumed their browsing. They paused in front of another group of items which came from what was now known as the United States of Africa.

"Wow, these masks are stunning!" Jim said as he studied a few pieces on the wall. "And these statues! Uhura might like one of these things but I have no idea what she might already have. And if I snuck into her quarters for a look she would kill me," he said chuckling.

John cocked his head. "Are you... intimidated by one of your officers?" he said, his eyes crinkling with amusement.

"Uhura can intimidate a Klingon, believe me. And I say that with great admiration. She's damn fine communications officer, and a hell of a woman," Jim said.

"You're quite fond of your crew, aren't you?" John observed smiling.

Jim nodded, his throat feeling a little tight. "I guess you could say... they're kind of my found family," he replied.

John nodded slowly. "I know deep space missions can last a long time, so a crew would become a kind of family when you think about it," he said.

"We've yet to go on any years-long missions, but we've done plenty of patrols and gone through a lot together since the Nero incident, so we've grown pretty close. I'd go to hell and back for that bunch," Jim said.

John smiled. "I'm glad to know you have such good and trustworthy people around you," he said.

Jim nodded and smiled with pride. "I'm grateful for them, and I'm also grateful to call them friends," he said.

"From what I've read and heard about myself I've never been one for close relationships, but after what's happened... perhaps it's time I changed that," John said.

"I think it can be argued that you're changing that now," Jim said softly.

John stepped closer, his breath warm against Jim's skin. "I think you may be right," he murmured, laying his hand on the younger man's cheek. Jim's pulse quickened at the contact, and both he and John peeked around to make sure they weren't being watched. They shared a humorous twinkle and then Jim briefly wet his lips with his tongue before John leaned close to kiss him. It was tender and chaste, yet it made Jim go alight like all their kisses before.

John smiled softly after they parted, and then he cleared his throat. "Ahm, shall we continue shopping?" he asked.

Jim bit his lip to stifle a giggle. "Sure thing," he replied before he noticed a group of items that were similar to one of the pieces in John's apartment. "Hey, is that the stuff from India?" he asked.

John turned to where Jim looked and a smile crossed his lips. "I do believe it is," he replied.

"Let's check them out!" Jim said excitedly, tugging on John's arm and making the older man chuckle. He stopped right in front of the display and was immediately taken with their beauty and craftsmanship. "Wow... they really are striking. It's fascinating how the art of each country or region has it's own style. Kind of like a trademark," he murmured. "Do you think you might have spent time in India or elsewhere out east? Could that be why this art strikes a chord with you?" he then asked John.

John was quiet for a moment, but wasn't annoyed by the question. "It's... certainly possible. In a lot of the flashes... I see a place with a desert climate. But it could be anywhere, really. Even another planet," he replied.

"Desert climate, huh?" Jim murmured with a nod. "Hey, I didn't mean to nag you or anything. We do our share of investigating on our missions, and one thing I've learned is that no detail or clue is too small," he then offered.

John gave him a little smile. "I appreciate that, Jim, and I appreciate your trying to help," he said.

"I'll do whatever I can to help. But that being said, I might overwhelm you without meaning to. So if I start doing that, don't hesitate to say, alright?" Jim said smiling, laying a hand on John's shoulder.

"I won't," John assured him.

Jim gave the Englishman a warm pat, and then he glimpsed a striking bronze figure of a scantily-clad female. "Oooh, now that's a gorgeous lady!" he remarked with a grin.

John chuckled. "You have quite a fondness for the female form, eh?" he teased.

"I like pretty art," Jim retorted twinkling.

"She is pretty, isn't she?" John said smiling, picking up the medium-sized bronze statue to take a closer look. "And her name is..." he murmured before pointing to an inscription. "Parvati."

Jim leaned close to read the label on the shelf. "Says here she's the Mother Goddess of Hinduism, the wife of the Hindu god Shiva. She's the goddess of fertility, love, beauty, marriage, children, and devotion. And also the goddess of devine strength and power," he said.

"She might make a nice companion to my Brahma statue," John said.

"She would," Jim agreed.

"I can't resist her. And she'll make a nice point of interest for you if become a regular visitor to my flat," John said, giving Jim a wink.

Jim blushed. "Truth be told, my favorite point of interest is the flat's occupant," he said with a little smirk.

John flashed a lopsided grin. "You know how to flatter a man... Captain," he replied soft and low.

Jim had the sudden urge to drag John back to that flat for Round Four, but quickly tamped it down. He noticed John's grin turning more sultry, and Jim marveled at how the man could read him so well. The young man took a breath and let it out with a quiet giggle. "Up for more browsing?" he offered.

"Very much so," John replied smiling as he put the Parvati figure back in her place. "We'll take her to the counter when we finish," he said.

"Good idea," Jim said.

They continued to leisurely make their way around, pausing to study any items that caught their interest. "May I ask you a somewhat personal question?" John asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Jim replied.

"I remember from what I read about you, that you go by 'James T. Kirk.' What does the 'T' stand for?" John inquired with a little smile.

"Oh, boy..." Jim murmured, rubbing his face for a moment. "Okay... so right after I was born on the shuttle which was barely escaping Nero's attack on the Kelvin, my parents were able to talk over the comm. Mom suggested naming me after my dad's father, and Dad nixed that right away, so I was named after Mom's father and Dad's father's name ended up being my middle name. And my paternal grandfather's name was... Tiberius. So there," he said.

John cocked his head with a grin. "Your grandfather was named after a Roman emperor?" he asked.

"I can't say for sure if he was. Apparently it's a Kirk family thing and I don't know how it started. And I have no idea why my grandfather would share the same name as one of the worst Roman emperors..." Jim muttered, raking his fingers through his hair. "But anyhow, that was his name and that's why my full name is James Tiberius Kirk," he added.

"Regardless of what kind of man Emperor Tiberius was, yours is a good, strong, name," John said, his smile softening. "Let's look at the Roman pieces. I'm now interested to see if Mrs. Carter has anything of Emperor Tiberius..." he added, now walking ahead of Jim.

"Oh, for..." Jim began, and then he sighed, not wanting to spoil John's fun. "Ah, okay..." he murmured before making to catch up with the older man.

John was wearing a mischievous grin as he perused the items fashioned in the style of the ancient Roman Empire, and there was a gleam in his eye as Jim joined him. "There's one or two figures, and even coins," he said, picking up one of the latter which had the face of Emperor Tiberius.

Jim leaned close for a better look at the golden coin. "Striking profile," he remarked.

"This is an artisan-made replica. I can't imagine what the real ones are worth," John said before a tiny smile crossed his lips. "You know, Mrs. Carter makes small pieces such as this into jewelry. I could ask her to make this coin into a necklace, ring, or bracelet," he offered.

Jim blinked in confusion for a moment. "Wait, you mean... for me?" he asked softly, his stomach flipping.

John's brow furrowed. "Oh, perhaps you don't wear jewelry... or do you think I'm moving too fast?" he said, biting his lip. "I meant it when I said I wasn't looking for a commitment, but the moments we've shared... they've been the happiest I've had since waking up to a universe I didn't recognize. I only wish to give you a token, something to remember me by," he added.

Jim's heart clenched and his throat thickened before he managed to smile, and he laid a hand on the other man's face. "I'm touched that you want to give me something, even though we just met last night," he began on a soft chuckle, dropping his hand back to his side. "This might sound crazy, but this is starting to feel like something more than a fling. I'm a ways from even thinking the 'C' word, but I am sure that I want to keep seeing you." John brightened at that, and Jim felt warm inside. "Tell you what, you go ahead and have this coin made into a ring for me on one condition, that you let me buy the Parvati statue for you," the young Captain offered.

"Something to remember you by?" John asked with a lopsided smile.

Jim grinned. "To commemorate that Starfleet Captain you knew who had a great appreciation for the female form," he quipped.

"The Starfleet Captain who had an eye for beauty," John replied twinkling.

Jim snorted. "Your modesty astounds me, Commander," he joked.

 

```````````````

 

Jim decided that he wanted the Emperor Tiberius coin to be made into a pinky ring. He told John that he didn't wear jewelry often, but he promised to always wear the ring for him whenever they were together. John smiled tenderly at that, and Jim lit up at having pleased him this way. They brought their purchases to a smiling Mrs. Carter and she remarked what a pleasure it was to do business with two such lovely young men. She even made Jim blush while sizing his pinky finger for the ring, jokingly asking if he was sure this was the finger he wanted sized. Both men laughed at the good-natured teasing.

"We've only just met, Ma'am," Jim managed to retort on a chuckle.

The older Englishwoman just smiled sweetly. "That's a wondrous thing about love, it either grows over time or it happens just like that," she said with a snap of her fingers. "But however slowly or quickly it blooms, it has to be nurtured," she added wistfully.

"Wisdom borne from experience?" John asked her smiling.

"If that's how you see it, Mr. Harrison," Mrs. Carter replied with a little wink.

Jim became pensive. He didn't love John, certainly not when he'd only known him for less than twenty-four hours. But he certainly liked him a lot, and if he was honest with himself it he could fall for him oh-so-easily. He had a good idea of what his friends would say: Spock would remark at how illogical the situation was, and Bones would say he was nuts to get so involved with a guy he hardly knew, and who had amnesia to boot. Jim could even hear him ranting that the man could a con-man or a killer for all he knew. The young Captain knew he tended to think with his heart rather than his head, and that he could be rash or reckless, but he wasn't stupid, and his instincts had never led him wrong. While John Harrison was literally a mystery, he never felt... off. While he couldn't say why, Jim just knew that John was a good man. And having to leave his new friend to return to San Francisco was a prospect he didn't particularly relish.

Mrs. Carter's voice broke into his thoughts. "Sorry, what?" Jim asked.

The older woman chuckled gently. "I was asking if you had any particular setting in mind," she said.

"Ahm, not really. What kind of settings do you offer?" Jim replied.

Mrs. Carter smiled warmly before placing a PADD on the counter and bringing up images of the settings they had in stock. "We have some styled in the ancient Roman fashion, or you could go with a simpler, cleaner look. In my opinion the latter would make the coin more of a focal point," she offered.

Jim nodded as he looked at the screen. "Yeah... my taste in fashion is pretty simple. Let's go with this gold band; the color's a great match for the coin," he said, pointing at the image.

"An excellent choice, young man," Mrs. Carter said smiling, recording the order and billing it to John's account before shutting down the PADD. "And if you wish to request a rush order, it will be finished by this afternoon."

"Please do so, Mrs. Carter, and have it delivered to my building," John said genially.

The Englishwoman nodded. "We have the address, Mr. Harrison," she replied sweetly.

"And would you please deliver this to Mr. Harrison's building, as well?" Jim asked, indicating the Parvati figure that he bought for John.

"Consider it done," Mrs. Carter said brightly before turning to John. "This one's a keeper!" she whispered twinkling, and John merely smiled as his ocean-colored eyes locked with Jim's.

 

```````````````

 

Jim and John spent another hour walking along Oxford Street and window shopping, and then John suggested they pause at one of the bus stops. "The city tour bus stops here, if you still fancy taking a ride," the older man said with a lopsided grin.

 _Oh, most definitely!_ Jim thought as he swept an appreciative gaze over John's form. The Englishman flashed a smirk and the Captain quickly schooled his features. "Um, yeah... you bet. How can I leave London without going on a red bus?" he replied smiling.

"We can only see so much in day so at least this way you can get an overview, and if there's anywhere you wish to take a closer look just let me know," John offered smiling.

"Alright," Jim said nodding.

The wait for the double decker bus wasn't very long, at least five to ten minutes. John let Jim go on first, and then followed after him. "Would you like to stay on this level or go up to the top?" the Englishman asked.

Jim grinned. "Oooh, let's go to the top!" he replied, heading for the stairs that led to the roof level.

John chuckled. "I thought so. Since you enjoy hyperbike riding, you must love the feeling of the wind in your hair," he said as they climbed up.

"You bet I do!" Jim replied.

Not surprisingly, the roof level was pretty full. But the couple still managed to find a pair of empty seats, and as soon as they settled in the bus set off. Since the vehicle ran on propulsors, it was a smooth and quiet ride.

"Mmm, I love the feeling of fresh air. I'm gonna enjoy all the fresh air I can," Jim said, smiling as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment.

John cocked his head with a smile. "Without saying too much, are you setting off on another mission soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, and also..." Jim began, his face breaking into an excited smile. "I'm hoping, fingers crossed, that the _Enterprise_ will be chosen for the five-year program."

John's eyebrows shot up. "Five years in deep space? That's quite a long time to go without the fresh air of Earth, and it would be quite a feather in your cap," he said with a little grin.

"Well, yeah... but for me it's more about heading into the unknown and seeing what's out there," Jim replied.

"And does being out in space it make you feel closer to your father? I'm only guessing..." John said carefully.

Jim was quiet for a moment and then he slowly nodded. "Now that I think about it... yeah, I suppose it does," he replied, a little smile coming to his lips. "Do you think you began tinkering in engineering because it made you feel closer to your dad, or brought the two of your closer when he was still alive?" he then asked.

John was thoughtful as he watched the city streets passing by. "I would imagine either was the case. I hope those memories come to me sooner rather than later," he said.

Jim put his hand on John's knee. "I hope so, too," he said before patting it. "But in the meantime we'll make some memories of our own, eh?" he said smiling.

John returned the younger man's smile. "Yes," he agreed as they settled in to enjoy the sights and listen to the tour guide.

 

```````````````

 

Jim eagerly drank in all the sights of the city, becoming downright giddy as he saw the more famous ones such as Big Ben and Buckingham Palace. They took in the entire tour and decided to disembark at the stop just before Oxford Street. The tour guide, a brunette human female, mentioned that the next changing of the guard at the Palace was happening in just a few minutes if they wished to beam back to Victoria.

"Would you like to see it, Jim?" John asked.

Jim smiled and nodded. "Let's do it," he replied.

The guide let them know where the nearest public transporter was, and the couple thanked her before stepping off the bus and jogging in the direction she indicated. They transported just a block away from Buckingham Palace Road, and as they approached the palace could see the gathering crowd at it's front gate. When they reached their destination John linked his arm with Jim's and managed to work their way through the mass of people, and they were able to get a decent view through the bars of the gate and fence.

"You'd think they'd have a shield. A gate and fence doesn't seem to be enough protection," Jim said.

"Oh, there's a shield. But the idea is for the palace to look as it did when there was a royal family. It's all about tradition, and keeping it an attractive tourist spot," John replied with a lopsided smile.

"And so they still do the changing of the guard," Jim said.

"I seen holovids of it; it's fascinating to see how they did such things all those centuries ago," John said.

The crowd buzzed with excitement as the proceedings began, and Jim watched with great interest as the soldiers in traditional dress and armed with old-style weapons went through a drill that was still unchanged after hundreds of years. They reminded him a little of vintage toy soldiers, but the soldiers he was looking at now were very real and very precise.

"These guys must practice until their feet hurt like hell, and they probably have to do it in those big hats, too!" Jim murmured just loud enough for John to hear.

John chuckled. "No doubt they take great pride in their work, even though it's all for show," he replied.

"I can understand that; pride in what you do, pride in where you came from," Jim said smiling.

"You're a proud Iowa, boy, eh?" John asked twinkling.

Jim's cheeks pinked as his smile became more humble. "I am, actually. And I'm proud of my family, my blood family and my found family," he said.

John refocused on the ceremony and became wistful. "I wonder if my parents would be proud of me," he said softly.

"I think they would be," Jim said warmly, placing a gentle hand on John's back.

 

```````````````

 

After the ceremony was finished the couple decided to have something to eat. John suggested beaming to Hyde Park and partaking of one of the food stands there, and Jim agreed since he felt like a snack as opposed to a full lunch.

"I'm taking you to dinner tonight so I want to save some room," Jim said twinkling as they headed for the public transporter.

"You might need the extra energy, as well," John replied with a wink.

"Why, Commander Harrison..." Jim teased as they reached the transport cubicle.

Moments later they arrived at Hyde Park and Jim marveled at the green grass and the numerous beings that were enjoying being out in the fresh air. Families were laughing and playing, couples were strolling on the paths or cuddling on the grass or benches, and some people were even busy with their personal PADDs.

"You want to find a food stand we can both agree upon, or do you still trust me?" John asked him smiling.

"I still trust you, Commander. Lead the way," Jim replied with a grin.

Still smiling, John inclined his head in the direction he wanted to go. "You've had fish and chips and a Full English breakfast, so I'm thinking you should try a pasty next," he said.

Jim's brow furrowed. "That's an unusual name for a food," he said.

"Yes, it is. But believe me, it's quite good," John replied before a beep sounded. "Oh, damn... that might be work," he muttered.

"Researchers work weekends, too, eh?" Jim quipped with a little smile. "Want me to step away and give you some privacy?" he then offered.

"Would you mind?" John replied.

Jim shook his head. "Not at all. I'll just go on ahead a bit," he said, already putting a bit of distance between himself and John, who nodded his thanks.

 

```````````````

 

John waited until Jim was out of earshot before pulling his communicator out of his pocket. "Harrison here," he said into the speaker.

"This is Admiral Marcus. Are you alone and on a secure channel?" the voice of his superior officer said.

"Of course," John replied, stepping to a quieter area so no one else could so easily hear. "What is it, Sir?" he added, ready to drop everything and go into action if need be.

"You can relax, John. I'm not calling you into the office during your weekend off," Marcus said on a chuckle, and then he sighed. "I do hope I'm not calling at an inopportune time and I do apologize, but we just noticed something in your file... I should have had a look at it myself before letting you read it... Anyhow, it's the regular Starfleet procedure to update files after someone recovers from a major medical issue, and the idiot who updated your file decided to save time by cutting and pasting, and somehow a detail from one of your cover bios found it's way into your real one. I am truly sorry about this, John," the Admiral finished with a regretful note in his voice.

John blinked as he tried to register this. "A detail from one of my cover...? Which detail?" he asked.

Marcus sighed again. "The detail about how your parents died. Dammit, I should have mentioned the truth about it or read that file sooner. I just didn't want to overload you with information while you were still recovering," he said.

John swallowed. "You mean... my parents didn't die on Tarsus IV?" he said softly.

"They did die at the colony where you were living at the time, but it wasn't Tarsus, it was Rigel. And they died in a shuttle crash. You know how we usually do cover bios, always with a kernel of truth. Still, that's no excuse. For all these months you've believed your parents were lost during that massacre and that you were one of the nine survivors. God, I can't believe one of our agents fucked up this badly. And I assure you that officer's already been dealt with and has been bucked down to Ensign," Marcus said.

"It's alright, Sir. Mistakes happen sometimes," John said, rubbing a hand over his face and feeling like the rug had been swept out from under him.

"Are you alright, John?" Marcus asked gently.

"Yes..." John murmured before clearing his throat. "Yes, Sir. It's just a bit of a shock," he added.

"I was shocked when this was brought to my attention, but I'm sure it was nothing like what you're feeling now," Marcus offered. "If you need some time, John... It's alright if you want to come in late on Monday or take the day," he added.

"I-I can't imagine I would. I really should get back to those designs; the work's too important to leave sitting for too long," John said.

"Agreed. But the work is done best when you're at a hundred percent, and I don't want you on the job if your head's not completely in it," Marcus said. "However, you know your limits, so do what you think is best for you, alright?"

"I will Sir, and thank you for letting me know. I appreciate it," John said.

"You're not just my best agent, John, you're practically family. I am truly sorry this happened," Marcus offered, his tone sincere.

"I know, Sir. And I'm sorry as well," John replied.

There was a momentary pause before Marcus spoke again. "Take care of yourself, John, okay? I'll see you when you get back."

"I'll see you then, Admiral. Harrison out," John said before closing his communicator and re-pocketing it. He took a breath as he absorbed what Marcus had just told him. He couldn't believe his file had been fudged so badly, and it was the detail about his parents' deaths, of all things! The only comfort he took was that the officer who updated his file had no doubt been dealt with harshly; Marcus wasn't the sort who took mistakes lightly, so he could only imagine how angry the Admiral had been at finding out what had happened. As for John himself, he was too numb to be angry. Perhaps he'd be angry later, but right now he needed to pull himself together. He looked over at Jim and the younger man appeared concerned; he must have looked agitated during the call. John knew he had to come up with a good explanation, but the thought of having to lie to Jim again was giving him a bad taste in his mouth. But as he himself had just said, the work was too important...

 

```````````````

 

Jim had been glancing over at John as he spoke into his communicator, and had grown concerned as he appeared to get some grave news. He watched as the older man seemed to gather himself after putting the device away, and as he approached Jim his expression was neutral.

"Everything okay?" Jim asked as John rejoined him.

John shook his head with a wave of his hand. "Ah... just a mini-crisis at the Archive. Routine computer service went wrong and a number of people's work got accidentally lost, including mine. Fortunately I always think to make back-ups, so it's not a total disaster. Still, it's a pain in the arse to find and dig out the entries and then re-post them," he said.

"Crap, that sucks. So whatever you're working on now has to be shelved?" Jim offered.

"Yes, hopefully not for long," John said, and then he smiled. "However, I don't need to worry about it right now, and I believe we're about to have pasties."

"Oooh, yes. I'm curious to see what those are about," Jim said grinning.

It was a few minutes' walk to the food stand, and Jim agreed to John's suggestion of trying a Cornish Beef Pasty. John ordered two, and Jim could see that the pasties were a kind of pie. They smelled very good and the younger man's mouth watered at the golden crust. John also ordered two small bottles of beer and they decided to have their meal on an empty bench. As Jim got settled he smiled at the sight of the blue sky, the verdant grass, and the people taking time to be out in the clean air and sunshine. Holding the pasty in it's boat-shaped open container, he brought it close for another sniff before picking it up and taking a careful bite. The flavor of roast beef, vegetables, and buttery crust hit his tongue and he hummed softly, nodding his head in approval.

"Delicious, isn't it?" John asked him grinning.

"Mmm, yeah. Different from the pies I usually have, or a burger, but every bit as good," Jim replied before having another bite.

John chuckled and then took a huge bite himself, wiping away any crumbs with his napkin. "Hungrier than I thought," he said, his cheeks pinking.

"Are you sure you don't want a full lunch?" Jim asked.

"I can get something else if I wish, or we could find something for dessert. No worries," John assured him. "Besides, you are taking me out to dinner later," he added with an eyebrow waggle.

"To your favorite restaurant, I insist," Jim said smiling.

"Who am I to argue with a superior officer?" John quipped.

The couple spent a pleasant time at the park enjoying their food and drink, chatting, and people watching. It was now late afternoon and they decided to head back to John's building where their shopping purchases were likely waiting for them. They beamed back to the public transporter on John's block and sure enough when they entered the building they saw that their packages had arrived at the lobby. They split them between themselves to carry to the flat, although John volunteered to take the heavier parcels.

"You make sure to stay in shape, eh?" Jim teased John as he saw how easily the Englishman carried the packages.

John chuckled. "Of course, and you yourself know how strong I am," he replied with a wink.

Jim bit his lip as he felt a phantom ache of the small bruises from earlier this morning. "Ahm, yeah..." he said, blushing a little.

John's lips quirked into a cocky little smirk as they headed for the lift, and Jim smiled, glad that the older man seemed to be feeling better about accidentally hurting him. Jim himself hadn't minded; it only went to show that John was a passionate man, and Jim couldn't hold that against him.

Minutes later, the couple arrived at John's flat, and the clothing purchases were laid out on John's bed. "Let's see how this girl looks in her new home, yes?" the Englishman said smiling as he put the large box on a table, and then he opened it to reveal the bronze figure of Parvati.

"Want me to move Brahma?" Jim offered.

"Move him a little to the right, would you?" John asked as he came over carrying Parvati.

"Copy that," Jim replied, carefully shifting the figure over.

John nodded his approval and then put Parvati in her new space. "Looks good," he said smiling.

Jim stepped back to see the two figures side-by-side. "Yeah, I like it!" he said with a grin.

John brightened, and then he stepped over to make a few minute adjustments. "That's a little better," he said nodding, and then he turned to Jim with a soft smile. "Thank you."

Jim smiled in kind. "It was my pleasure," he replied.

They went back to the bedroom to open the parcels of clothing, save for Jim's new suit and leather jacket, and John put his new gloves, scarf, and trousers away while Jim replicated a new duffle bag to pack his new clothes in for when he went back home. Jim caught John glimpsing at the bag and the two of them shared a look, hesitant to voice what they were thinking.

"Not long until we have to go back to the real world," John said softly.

"Yeah," Jim murmured, biting his lip. "But it doesn't mean that this... has to end. Does it?"

"This truly is something more than a fling... for both of us, yes?" John replied.

"Yeah, I... I think so," Jim said.

John cast his eyes downward for a moment. "It might not be wise for me to get into a relationship while I'm dealing with my amnesia, and with our jobs it will be hard to find time together. And what if your ship gets picked for the five-year program?" he said.

"I considered that, too," Jim said, running a hand through his hair. "Thing is... as much as a pain all that could potentially be, the thought of never seeing you again hurts more," he admitted.

John slowly nodded with a swallow. "I feel the same," he replied softly.

Jim smiled and closed the distance between them. "Then let's just see where this goes, okay? We'll cross those bridges when we come to them, and if the _Enterprise_ gets picked for the five-year program... well, I'm sure we could use a researcher or two. That is, if you want to, and if the Archive's willing to let you go," he said, taking John's hand in his.

John blinked. "You would have me as part of your crew?" he asked.

Jim blushed. "Okay, I'm admittedly biased. But I liked you the minute I saw you, and if I ever saw your file without meeting you and became impressed, I would certainly consider you," he said.

John bit his lip before he gave Jim a little smile. "You do know you're taking a gamble twice over? You're assuming we'll still be together if or when your ship gets picked, and you're assuming we'll be able to get on over five years in space."

Jim flashed a lopsided grin. "I just have a feeling that we're a winning prospect," he said as he squeezed John's hand.

"And Admiral Marcus says I'm cocky," John said chuckling as he squeezed back, and then his smile turned more sultry as he cupped Jim's cheek. "Let's see where this goes..." he murmured huskily before claiming the Captain's mouth in a deep and sensuous kiss.

Jim felt a hot electric charge at the contact, and he moaned softly as his arms slipped around John's waist. A groan reached Jim's ears as he was pulled closer, and their tongues were soon chasing and tangling as their hands skimmed over each other's backs. The kiss deepened as if they were both slaking an intense thirst, and it wasn't long before Jim felt himself go dizzy. He cupped the back of John's neck and eased back, panting as their eyes locked.

"So... seems we have more than one reason to celebrate at dinner," Jim managed on a little smile.

"I believe we do," John replied with a predatory grin before giving Jim another peck on the lips. "And where I see this going right now... is to the shower," he murmured, gently pushing Jim back to the 'fresher.

Jim laughed, gladly giving way as their clothes were eagerly shucked.

 

_TBC..._


End file.
